Reunited and it feels so good?
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: Finns father returns home from the war. But he isnt the same man that left. AU
1. Chapter 1

**First Glee story**

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed especially since im probably not the greatest writer so tips and what not would be welcomed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn sat in the airport his mother Carole seated beside him as they waited anxiously for Roger Hudson to arrive back from Iraq where he has been fighting the war that's been going on. The last time Finn saw his father was when he was 10 years old and that was 6 years ago. To say he was excited to see his dad again was an understatement.

He has so much to tell his father, he was quarterback for the football team, was in the glee club, and had some amazing friends.

It was hard to process at first that Roger Hudson was alive especially considering he has been pronounced dead for about 5 years now, but they said mix ups had been made, names had been switched, people went missing, Finn didn't really understand what had happened but he did remember finding his mom crying in the kitchen last week.

_Finn walked through the front door humming don`t stop believing by journey. Trudging through the living room and into the kitchen he stopped at the doorway seeing his mother sitting at the table a box of Kleenex beside her, crying. He figured she wasn't over her break up with Burt yet who was Kurt`s father, one of his fellow glee clubbers. The two had been dating for about 9 months, even moving in together and possibly with the plan to get married and although Finn and Kurt had been a bit hesitant at first they eventually became to accept it. But Carole and Burt weren't quite ready to give up their lost significant other just yet and had agreed to part on good terms. Which caused Finn and his Mother to move back to their previous home. Even though it was on good terms and mutual it had still been upsetting for his mother._

"_Finn. Honey take a seat" Carole said noticing him standing in the doorway and pulled out the chair next to her. Finn slowly walked over to join his mom at the table, He set his backpack down on the floor taking the seat next to his mother._

"_I need to tell you something...something important" His mother seemed hesitant yet excited with the news, Finn thought maybe her and Burt got back together, but that didnt explain the tears._

"_Its about your father" Finn sat up straighter wandering what brought his father up._

"_Hes alive. Finn your fathers coming home" His mom smiled the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again._

_Finn sat stunned, For years he had dreamed of this, a moment where his father was alive and that they would get to be that family they used to be. Where his dad would do all the things he promised to do with him like toss a football, coach his little league, talk about girls and sports. It was a bit late to do some things with his father but their were so many other things that they could do together._

_Finn could feel his eyes well up at the thought of his family being pieced back together and felt himself be pulled into a hug by his mother. He let the tears fall as the two sat crying over what they thought to be a true miracle._

"Flight 209 had Just landed from Iraq, Flight 209"

Finn was broken out of his thoughts when he a heard the voice go through the airport.

"Thats your father`s plane"His mother said excitedly.

Finn stood up with his mother and could feel his heart pounding against his chest as the nervousness finally began to seep through him at the thought of finally being able to see his father and in just a matter of mere seconds. Finn glanced at the other war veterans being reunited with friends, family, and other loved ones.

"There he is!" Finn heard his mom squeal next to him excitedly and ran towards the man that would always hold her heart.

Finn couldnt help but go a little red as people looked at her running by them. He knew she had every right to be as excited as she was after all it was her husband a man she hasnt seen in 6 years and one that was presumed dead. But he was still a teenager who would get embarrassed easily by his mom.

Finn Hurriedly followed after his mother as he watched her hug his dad with tears coming down her face and a wide grin to mix. He watched as his dad hugged his mom back a bit stiffly he thought and watched when he pulled her in for a kiss. He drew closer and his mom drew back turning around to face him and pull him towards her and his dad.

"You know Finn of course" said Carole brightly.

Finn watched as his dad looked him up and down and Finn took that moment to take in his father himself. He noticed his dad seemed to stand tense and alert. He had a tired look to his face making him seem older than he actually was. All in all his dad hadnt seemed to change a whole lot, but their was something different about him that Finn couldnt seem to shake off.

"All grown up I see" He heard his father say Gruffly.

Finn nodded unsure of how to respond and walked towards his dad giving him a hug that was responded a bit tensely. Finn pulled back and shifted Uncomfortably and a uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them.

"Well why dont we grab your things and head home to get you settled" Said Carole breaking the silence.

Finn settled in the backseat of the car

"you still have this piece of crap" Roger remarked glancing down at the car with disgust.

Carole seemed a bit surprised at his remark and the look on his face but nodded her head.

Finn tuned out his Mother and Father and stared out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot of the airport. This was definitely not how he had pictured his reunion with his dad. He expected a few tears, maybe a " I miss You" instead he got a gruff remark and a tense hug and had barely exchanged any words since. Finn could feel his eyes stinging as he tried to hold in the tears he felt coming. After years of dreaming about a reunion with his dad this was definitely not how he wanted it to go.

"Finn!" Finn snapped out of his thoughts to see his father looking at him through the rear view mirror with a impatient look on his face.

"yea?" Finn asked

"I asked what. Kind. of. Things. do. You. Like. to. Do?" Finn frowned at the way his dad asked as if he was speaking to a child who didnt understand a math question and had to re explain it more slowly.

Finn sat up straighter happy to tell his dad about football, and glee shrugging of the way his dad asked the question.

"Well Im quarterback for the football team" Finn saw how his dads face seemed to be impressed by this and grinned.

"Im also in the glee club"

"Glee Club"? Finn saw his dads confused look.

"Yea, It`s like a club for singing, I thought it was kinda lame at first but now i actually kind of like it. Its really fun and everyone is great were like a family" Finn Said Excitedly.

" Well thats great son" Finn noticed how his dad frowned upon hearing that and ended the conversation there.

Finn lost the grin to his face and shrunk down in his seat.

His mother pulled into the driveway of the house and helped his father carry in his bags. Finn mumbled he was gonna take a nap in his room and collapsed on his bed.

I went back to Thinking about todays events and how they didnt go the lifetime movie way I had hoped for. I heard my moms bed squeak through the walls and giggle and dads hushed voice. I dont know why but that made me upset we havent even been home for an hour and already dad is getting action. No family dinner, no heart to heart moment of what we`ve been up to in 6 years. I grabbed my I-pod and blasted it in my ear and closed my eyes for rest but all i could see was my dads face and it suddenly clicked as to what made him look so different . It was his eyes they didnt hold that sparkle and laughter they used to, now they held a cloudyness to them and anger.

I remembered all the things he had promised me when i was kid coach little league, toss a football, and the things we used to do together play games, make forts, and he`d hug me and tell me he`d love me. But I didnt recognize this cold hearted version of my dad. I laid in Bed letting tears run down my face as I thought how different my life is gonna be now before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So continue? **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I havent updated this in forever and Im so sorry and I`ll try and update this more often if anyone is reading it.**

**Thanks to..**

**Jessenia-chan**

**sbdc2006**

**for the reviews!**

* * *

"Finn honey its time to get up."

Finn groaned shoving his pillow on his head and snuggling deeper into the comfort of his bed.

"Finn come on, you have school." Finn could hear his mother soft voice in his ear gently shaking him awake.

"Im tired." Finn mumbled sleepily pulling his blankets closer to him.

He heard his mom sigh before leaving the room and Finn let out a smile trying to get back to his deep sleep, when he heard loud footsteps enter his room and a rough hand grabbed his arm literally dragging him from his bed and he landed with a loud thud.

Finns eyes snapped open to see his father standing above him glaring.

"Get up" Roger Hudson snapped.

Finn glared at his father before he up and stalked past him without a word and into the bathroom to get ready for school.

This weekend had been one of the worst weekends in Finns life. His dad had been nothing but hostile towards his son that he had barely acknowledged he existed unless his mother was around, than and only than would he attempt any sort of light felt conversation until his mother left the room, His father telling him to be quiet as soon as she did. Finns mom hadnt noticed any of the tension between her husband and son. She was acting more like a giddy lovestruck teenager, but Finn couldnt blame her after all her husband had literally come back from the dead and Finn hasnt seen his mother this happy since...well never not even with Burt and Finn wasnt about to take that from her.

He re-entered his room and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Finn grabbed his bag and headed downstairs only to be stopped by his dad placing a hand on his chest.

"Finn you come straight home after school you understand me?"

Finn gaped at his father, He was treating him like he was eight and was walking home from school alone for the first time. His father had spent all weekend acting colds towards him, He couldnt tell him what to do.

"No." Finn tried to push past his dad only for him to grip his arm making Finn flinch.

"What was that?" Asked Roger.

"I cant I have practice after school." Replied Finn.

"I dont know what this glee business is, But I wont have no son of mine prancing around in tights singing and dancing looking like a damn pansy. Now I`ll ask again, Do You Understand Me?" Roger snarled squeezing Finns arm with each passing word, letting a smirk appear on his face when he heard Finn gasp in pain.

Finn struggled to pull his arm away from his father while mumbling a response under his breath.

"What was that kid." Roger hissed yanking Finn closer to him making Finn shrink back.

"I said its football practice...After school."

His father relaxed his tight grip on Finns arm and cleared his throat from any roughness.

"Well alright, I wont keep you from that type of physical activity. But straight home after that. Theres work that needs to be done around here this place is looking like a dump." and brushed past Finn.

Looking down at his arm Finn could see the faint outline of finger prints forming on his arm. Heading back to his room Finn grabbed a sweater and tried not to think about how his dad would react to him really going to Glee practice after school.

* * *

"So how did it go?" The first person that Finn had told about his dad coming home was Puck, Even though things havent been the greatest between them since the whole Quinn incident and the eventual Rachel. He was the first person he thought of telling.

"I`m pretty sure he hates me." Said Finn. Shutting his locker. And explaining the events of the weekend starting with getting his dad at the airport but leaving this mornings incident out.

" Thats rough man, but give it time, he just got back, let him chill out for a bit get used to everything again you know settled in, Maybe thats all he needs." Said Puck.

"I dont know, Hes just really different, I mean I didnt expect him to stay the same. But I didnt expect him to change this much. I truly think he cant stand me right now."

Puck frowned. " I know were not exactly the best of friends right now, but your still mine and my house is always open." Said Puck clapping Finn on the back and heading to class or skipping Finn couldnt be sure.

He hoped Puck was right, that all his dad needed was time to adjust. Finn grabbed his math book and headed to class.

* * *

This was probably Finns favorite part of his day. Being in the Glee club, who would have thought he would like it or that he`d end up being friends with Artie,Tine and Mercedes, almost becoming step brothers with Kurt, and had dated Rachel Berry. He could be himself in the Glee club.

But today he made his way slowly to the choir room. He had eventually told the rest of Glee club about his dad coming home. He had been excited and happy and had non stopped talked about it. So to tell them how bad it went kind of sucked.

"Hey Finn how did it go with your dad?" Asked Artie.

"Was he shocked at how tall you got?" Asked Tina.

"I bet he cried when he saw you." Stated Mercedes.

"Santana said he came back from the dead was he a zombie?" Asked Brittany.

"How excited was he?" Asked Sam.

"Guys! Calm down, I`m sure Finn will tell us about his reunion with his dad," Said Mr. Shue trying to stop the train of questions.

Finn smiled at them all, seeing how excited they were for him and at every question the threw at him he wished he could say yes all that stuff happened that it had been the reunion of a lifetime. He didnt want them to know the truth about how awful it was, how his dad treated him. He didnt want the pitied looks.

"It was great! Hes awesome we have so much in common and hes really proud of me being on the football team and Glee and he cant wait to come watch them, We spent the whole weekend hanging out and catching up." Said Finn excitedly a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well thats great Finn! Were really happy for you." Said Mr. Shue smiling.

As soon as Mr. Shue started his lesson his face lost the grin and a sad frown took its place instead, He slowly took his seat listening as Mr. Shue handed out this weeks theme for songs. That he missed Pucks confused look and Kurts suspicious one.

* * *

"Hey Finn." Finn turned to see Rachel following him after Glee club ended.

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing I cant really talk, I just wanted to say Im happy for you that you have your dad back.. you deserve some happiness after what I did to you and..."

"Rachel its fine really thanks." Interrupted Finn smiling not really wanting to have this conversation again with Rachel and walked away not taking notice to Rachels crestfallen face.

"Finn wait up." Finn bit back a groan when Kurt yelled for him.

"Yeah?"

"are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked surprised at the question." are you kidding me im great, I have my dad back my family is finally pieced together."

"I saw your face back their after you talked about your dad...is everything okay with him."

"Its fine." Said Finn as cheery as he could.

"Are you sure because I`ve read about PTSD and I just wanna make sure that-"

"Im fine Kurt." Finn snapped. As Kurt stared at him shocked.

Finn sighed. " Im fine." He said more calmly.

"But I really have to go." Said Finn leaving.

"Yeah bye." Kurt mumbled watching concerned as Finn hurriedly left the parking lot.

* * *

When Finn quickly stumbled through the front door of his home the first thing that welcomed him was the smell of alcohol burning his nostrils and the second was a rough hand grabbing his shoulder.

* * *

**Review?**

**continue orr not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I`ve been in like the biggest Glee mode ever. And I couldn't stop thinking about this story and had to update it. And I really want to be able to actually update this and now that its Christmas holidays I have a lot of time on my hands..but not really actually lol but yeah and figure I`ll just write and update stories. I`ve been crazy busy since September and haven't actually been on fanfiction that much and I finally have time to write and I`ve missed it ! But yes I`ll stop talking**

**I mention Fag in this chapter so I apologize in advance if it upsets anyone **

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks To..**

**Sbds2006**

**For Reviewing!**

* * *

Finn felt his body hit the wall his head banging against it. looking confused and dazed Finn glanced up to see his father towering over him his hand holding his body against the wall.

"Where have you been?" His Father slurred the smell of alcohol filling Finns nostrils.

"I told you this morning I had football practice" Finn explained confidently looking his father in the eye.

Roger Hudson snarled and pushed his hand harder into Finns shoulder making Finn wince. " I called this morning asking when the first practice would end and the funny thing is…" Roger hissed twisting his hand into Finns shoulder roughly.

"….Their wasn't any practice today. Now where were you?"

Finns eyes widened he had never thought his dad would be checking up to see if he was actually going to be at a football practice.

"I-I had a project….A group project that I had to finish." Finn sputtered out quickly.

Finn could just see his father getting angrier " You want to try that again?"

Finn avoided eye contact and didn't say anything for a few moments until he felt his father pushing his hand further and twisting it into his shoulder.

Finn gasped and tried to push his father off of him before quickly spitting out the truth "Glee! I had glee practice."

Finn sighed in relief when he finally felt his Fathers hand leave his shoulder.

His father laughed patting Finns arm " See that wasn't so hard was it, telling me the truth."

Finn nodded his head and before he could reply he felt a push into his shoulder, a pop, and his own scream, before he collapsed on the ground clutching his arm to his chest and breathing heavily. Sweat quickly building up on his body.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Glee. Club" With each word his father snarled at him it was met with his foot connecting to Finns stomach.

Finn curled into himself, his head trying to burying itself in the ground, his eyes clenched tight, and his breathing heavy and rapid.

Roger Hudson bent down roughly pulling Finn up off the ground by the fabric of his shirt and bringing him to his eye level.

"Well!" Roger screamed roughly into Finns ear.

Finn flinched back and weakly tried to pull away from his Fathers hold on his shirt.

Finn could hear the deep growl coming from his Fathers throat and the back of his hand making contact with his face.

"Answer me!"

"N-not to go a-anymore." Finn stuttered his face becoming stained with tears.

"If I ever find out you attended that stupid club, I will beat you bloody do you understand me. I will not have a fag for a son, and I will not tell you again. You stay away from that damn club." Roger Hudson whispered into Finns ear calmly and seriously. Which in Finns opinion was more terrifying than him yelling in his ear.

Finn nodded his head. Only to be met with a smack upside the head.

"You speak when spoken too." Roger Hudson snapped.

Finn cleared the lump from his throat. " Yes." Finn flinched back when he felt his Fathers hand once again hit him on the head.

"Yes Sir."

Finn stumbled when his Father let go of his shirt and shoved him away.

"I want you out of this house for the night, I need some time with your mother."

"B-but where am I-I S-suppose to go for the night." Finn Stuttered.

Roger Hudson Grabbed Finns arm leading him to the front door and throwing it open and shoving Finn outside. "Not my problem." And Slammed the door in his sons face.

Finn gaped at the door and looked around his neighbourhood before stumbling off towards the park. He could feel the bruises forming on his torso, his stinging face, and his dislocated shoulder hanging limply against his chest.

It was only Monday. His Father came home Friday and already Finn had been ignored, beaten, and kicked out of his house all in the time line of 4 days. He never expected things to wind up like this and he could only fear about what would be to come. But one thing Finn knew was he wasn't quitting the Glee club, He would be more careful about keeping it a secret. The Glee club was the one thing that could keep him sane and happy if his Father was going to keep hurting him.

His mother has been more happy than he`s ever seen her and he wouldn't ruin this for her. He could handle a few bruises no problem.

Finn entered the park and took a seat on the bench wincing when he sat down. He could see the sun setting and beginning to get dark out. He couldn't go back home and he didn't want to sleep outside on a bench.

Finn reached into his jeans praying that his phone was still in his pocket and sighed in relief when he could feel the small buttons, pulling it out Finn dialled the number he knew by heart.

"Hey…I need your help."

* * *

Finn could recognize the engine of the truck anywhere. He watched as Puck jumped out of the truck and jog over to where Finn was sitting.

"Hey Man Whats Up I g- Woah what the hell happened to you!" Puck exclaimed taking in the sight of his best friend the bruise on his cheek, His arm hanging limply and the way he was protecting his torso with his arm.

"Puck-" Finn started before he broke out in a sob the events of the afternoon finally hitting him.

Puck stood shocked. When Finn called him saying he needed help he figured his moms crappy car had broken down again. But seeing his Best friend sitting on a bench looking like he was just mugged and sobbing had Puck more concerned then he would ever care to admit.

But this was his best friend no matter what has happened between them lately. The one that was there to keep him company when his mother had to work late, The one that took him in when one of his moms boyfriends decided to use him as a punching bag, The one that kept him out of trouble. And as uncomfortable as it would make him feel and as uncomfortable and embarrassed he would feel after, he joined Finn on the bench and pulled him into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Come on Finn lets go back to my house alright?"

Finn nodded his head and wiped at his eyes furiously and followed after Puck.

* * *

Entering Pucks home he saw the note from his mom saying she was working late but left money for food. Puck crumpled up the letter and watched the stiff way Finn moved upstairs to his bedroom.

Puck filled a glass with water, grabbed a couple of aspirins, and grabbed the first aid kit underneath the bathroom sink. And entered his room to see Finn curled up on his bed.

"lift your shirt up." Puck ordered putting everything on his bedside desk knocking his homework off the desk.

"What why?" Asked Finn confused.

"don't think I don't notice the winces every time you move. Now lift it up." Ordered Puck grabbing the first aid kit.

"I cant."

Puck groaned. " Finn come on Ju-"

"Its my arm." Finn interrupted.

Puck eyed Finns limp arm, striding over and taking it gently in his hands and feeling the shoulder stopping when he saw Finn wince.

"Its dislocated." Said Puck grabbing Finns arm and standing a bit behind him.

Finn pulled away "What are you doing!"

Puck rolled his eyes "Popping It back in place moron."

Finn glared. " Do you even know how to do that?"

"We play football Finn this isnt exactly the first dislocated shoulder."

"Fine. But don't be saying you`ll do it on the count of three and than do it on two. Do it on Three okay…exactly at Three Puck."

Puck nodded his head "yeah yeah" He mumbled under his breath and positioned himself to pop Finns shoulder back.

"One" Puck said pushing Finns shoulder.

Finn cried out burying his face in Pucks pillow.

"I said Three you jackass."

Puck just grinned smugly. " Now take your shirt off."

Finn hesitantly took his shirt off careful around his tender shoulder.

Puck stared shocked at the mangled mess of Finns torso. And Finn looked anywhere but Pucks face.

"Jesus Finn! What the hell happened!" Puck exclaimed.

"Just some guys that wanted my wallet." Finn Lied smoothly.

"You`re lying."

"No I`m not." Finn exclaimed defensively.

"Yes you are. Your Knee is bouncing."

"So..?"

"You only bounce your knee when you`re lying." Puck pointed out watching as Finns knee immediately stopped moving.

"That's not true."

Puck let out a small smirk when Finns knee began bouncing again. And focused his attention back on Finn.

"Dammnit Finn what the hell happened?"

Finn flinched when Pucks voice got a hardening edge to it.

"Don't freak out"

Puck rolled his eyes impatiently.

"It was my dad.." Finn said slowly watching for Pucks reaction.

"Your dad did this to you? Why?" Puck growled.

"He thinks Glee club is for fags and doesn't want to have a pansy for a son. He found out that's where I was today when I told him I had football practice instead."

Puck quickly grabbed his coat and shoes mumbling under his breath furiously.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked warily watching Puck root around his room for his other shoe.

"I`m going to go over to your house and bash your dads head in."

"What! Puck no just leave it!" Finn panicked pulling on his shirt and jumping off the bed grabbing hold of Puck.

"Leave it! Are you joking me, Look at you Finn! You're a mess, the Mans only been home for a couple of days and has already turned you into his punching bag, I`m not just going to leave this alone." Puck snapped furious.

Finn griped Pucks arm tighter. " Just leave it Puck, I left it alone with your moms boyfriends when you asked me."

Puck wrenched his arm free from Finns grasp " That was Different Finn!"

"How!" Finn cried out confused.

"Because I knew they wouldn't be sticking around for long, I knew she wasn't going to end up married to those guys. This is different because this is your dad! He will be sticking around and once your mom finds out what he did, I know she`ll get rid of him." Puck Explained.

"Puck don't please!" Finn begged.

"I`ve never seen her this happy before. I don't want to be the one that takes that from her. It's a few bruises Puck, It`s like playing a rough football game."

Puck rolled his eyes " That's the stupidest analogy I`ve ever heard. It`s not a few bruises Finn and It`s not a football game. It`s your dad using you as his stress reliever for what went on in Iraq, He may need help."

"He may just need time to adjust I`m sure, I can handle a few slaps and kicks till then. If I wind up in the hospital then you can tell who ever you want to. But please just keep this a secret Please Puck, I don't want to ruin this for my mom."

Puck stood silent contemplating if he should keep this to himself. He knew it wasn't just a few slaps and kicks the man had already dislocated Finns shoulder and Used his torso as a soccer ball. And He wasn't good with crying or comforting he was good with bashing people`s heads in, protecting Finn from being a target of bullies. When they were kids before Finn had joined football and was frankenteen, he was small, scrawny, and quiet.

Puck couldn't keep this to himself he needed someone who was good with comforting, and crying and that Finn was comfortable and could trust this with.

"Fine. But on two conditions. You quit glee club. If this is what set him off today you`re going to quit going, you`re not going to risk a trip to the hospital to sing some songs."

Finn shook his head "No way."

"Finn." Puck complained.

"All my friends are in glee club Puck. He won`t figure it out I promise But I need the Glee club, I need everyone in it."

Puck sighed frustrated "Fine.

"What`s the second condition?" Finn asked warily.

"You tell Kurt."

"No." Finn shook his head.

"I gave two conditions Finn pretty simple and fair ones I figured. And you can choose one quit Glee or Tell Kurt. Otherwise I`m going over your house and bashing your dads face in the wall."

"But why Kurt? What if he tells someone?"

"I`m not good at this comforting thing, I would if I could but I don't know how, I can patch you up if needed, I can kick ass if needed. But I don't know how to make someone feel better. And if you show up to my house all bruised and bloody I`ll be too pissed and may need someone to keep me from murdering someone. And Kurt he can keep a secret if needed, you guys were practically step-brothers almost. I`d trust him." Puck explained watching for Finns reaction.

Finn slowly nodded his head. "Okay. We`ll tell Kurt."

"But no one else." Finn warned.

"No one else." Puck promised.

"Now take those aspirins and lift your shirt back up I`ll take care of those bruises.

* * *

Puck closed the first aid kit, putting It in his sock drawer and watched as Finn slept for a few moments. Puck ran a hand over his head hoping he wasn't making a mistake by keeping this a secret.

Puck grabbed his phone. And left the room. Scrolling through his phone Puck paused on the name for a few moments before pressing Dial.

"Hey Kurt…Its Puck."

* * *

**Chapter Three complete YAY! So I think the next chapter will be Kurt`s reaction to it and if he`ll keep it to himself or not.**

**Suggestions are welcomed if you have them :D**

**Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I`m pretty sure this is the fastest I have ever updated this story. Quite happy about that. Although I don't know how many people are actually reading this story, But anyways enjoy and I`ll have the next one up very soon!**

**If I don't I give permission for the CW network to cancel supernatural and now because I said that I must update to avoid cancellation :P**

**Thanks to..**

**Jessenia-chan**

**Lya**

**For the Reviews!**

* * *

The shrill ringing of the phone made Kurt jump from the book he was reading. Groaning and reaching over to grab his phone.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Kurt… it`s Puck."

Kurt raised his eyebrows of the short list of the people that would ever call him Puck wasn't even on the list of maybes.

"Hey Puck, Whats up?"

Kurt waited patiently for Puck to reply and after a couple of minutes Kurt was beginning to think that this was just a prank call and that Puck wasn't going to answer or reply with some stupid ass remark.

"I need you to come over here." Puck said.

Not asked. No thought Kurt but more like telling him that he had to go over there.

"Why would I do that? It`s getting late Puck and I need a minimum of ten hours of sleep, so whatever that is so important it can wait till tomorrow." Kurt explained annoyed.

"It`s important I really need you." Puck spoke softly. Which just boosted up Kurt`s suspicions since one Puck never spoke softly and two he said that he needed me.

"Listen Puck I thought we got passed this whole thing and I know were not that great of friends, but whatever you and your football pals have planned it can wait until tomorrow for them to humiliate me."

" Kurt Please." Puck pleaded.

Okay now Kurt was a bit put off Puck never pleaded, He never showed any weakness to anyone if he didn't have to and as far as Kurt knew he never did. Puck was rough around the edges and kept his emotions in check. He was the tough guy and hearing him talk like this to Kurt of all people was making him concerned and considering all the crap Puck had ever put Kurt through being concerned wasn't something he thought he would ever feel for the guy.

"What is it?"

"Its Finn."

Kurt sat up straighter his attention now completely focused on what Puck was saying through the phone. Finn had seemed off today at school, Kurt figured with Finns dad being home now Finn would be bouncing of the walls and as estatatic and thrilled he was when he talked about his dad being home. As soon as he stopped he had completely lost any excitement and looked miserable instead.

"Is he okay?"

"No. Please Kurt can you just get here." Puck begged.

Kurt was up and out of his bed looking for his coat. " What`s going on?"

"I`ll explain everything once you get here."

"I`ll be right over." Said Kurt getting Pucks address and grabbing his things before hurrying out the door.

* * *

When Kurt reached Pucks house he didn't stop banging on the door until Puck opened it.

"Could you not knock so much." Puck Snapped.

Kurt glared." Where is he?"

"He`s upstairs sleeping."

Kurt pushed past Puck and made his way towards the stairs being stopped when Puck grabbed Kurt`s arm.

"Just let him sleep."

"What the hell is going on Puck?"

"I can explain but I need you to promise me something. Whatever I tell you it stays between me, you, and Finn."

Kurt rolled his eyes." Yeah ok you got it."

"I`m serious Kurt, You keep your mouth shut." Puck growled seriously.

Kurt lost any attitude he was giving before seeing how serious Puck was being about this.

"What`s going on? Is he okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

Puck shook his head "It`s about his dad."

"What`s wrong? There not shipping him back out are they? He`s okay right?" Kurt spouted questions out at Puck hoping that Finn wasn't going to lose his dad when he just got him back.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion when Puck scoffed in response.

" His Dad beat the crap out of him today." Puck blurted out bluntly.

"What? Are you serious!" Kurt shouted.

"Keep It down Kurt !" Puck snapped glancing towards the stairs.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

Puck lowered his voice afraid to wake Finn up. " I don't actually know the details of went on but I gathered enough from his injuries-"

Kurt looked concerned about what type of injuries that Finn could be poccessing from his own father.

"-He got a dislocated shoulder, His torso is a mass of bruises and he got a nice bruise on his cheek." Puck finished.

"Why?" Kurt simply asked.

"Because he doesn't want Finn to be in the Glee club and he found out that's where he was today."

"Why wouldn't he want Finn in the glee club. Whats wrong with that?"

Puck hesitated " He doesn't want Finn to be some fag singing some pussy songs instead of playing football."

Kurt flinched at the word fag." He`s going to quit though right?"

Puck shook his head " He said he`ll be more careful at keeping it from him."

Kurt shook his head furiously back and forth. " No way, I`m sure Finn thought he was being sneaky keeping it from him today. He`s not good at lying Puck, He should just quit and not piss his dad off more than he already has."

"This isnt his fault" Puck Growled.

Kurt reeled back. " That's not what I`m saying and you know it! He just shouldn't let his father find any way to hurt him like that and just quit if it`ll keep him safe."

" I already talked to him about quitting and he`s pretty set on staying where he is. Besides Glee or not it won`t make a difference."

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped.

" If it`s not glee club it`ll be Finn was walking to loud, Finn left the light on, Finn came home late, Finn breathed to loud. He just needs one small reason to knock his fist into Finns face."

"You don't know that! This could be exactly about Glee club."

"His dad just came back from a war Kurt I don`t think his first thought was to beat his son for joining a singing club."

"PTSD" Kurt stated.

Puck nodded " Maybe. But Finns not going to tell anyone so-"

"What do you mean he`s not telling anyone." Kurt interrupted incredously.

"We have to tell someone Puck this is child abuse."

"I know that! But he doesn't want to, He wants his mom happy." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Of course he doesn't want to tell anyone! You never wanted to tell anyone about what your moms boyfriends were doing to you just so you could make her happy-" Kurt stopped realizing his slip.

Puck narrowed his eyes "Who told you that?"

Kurt didn't say anything but instead stared wide eyed at Puck.

"Who?" Puck snapped.

Kurt jumped a little. " Finn might have mentioned it when we were living together."

"He did?"

Kurt nodded before adding quickly " I may have forced it out of him, but you called one night and Finn just snuck out the basement window and I thought that was weird enough because well Finn doesn't just sneak out in the middle of the night on a Wednesday. I stayed up and he came back hours later all worried and concerned and I had demanded he tell me where he went. And he didn't want to tell me but I had threatened to wake Burt and Carole and things were still tense after theatrically so-"

"Okay I get it." Puck said waving his hand to get Kurt to stop talking so quickly.

"Whatever. But It was still different Those guys weren't sticking around and Finns dad will be."

Kurt rolled his eyes " It`s not any different and you know it you can play the badass , I don't give a shit about anything card, But you didn't say anything because they made your mom happy."

Puck scoffed but didn't say anything in return. " Listen the deal was he gets to stay in Glee, we keep our mouths shut about it for now and I get to tell you."

"Just me?"

Puck nodded " I can give Finn a place to stay, I can patch him Up, I can threaten to kick ass, But I can`t comfort him when he needs it, I can`t make him feel better about it."

"And you thought I could be the comfort he needs?"

Puck nodded.

"…because I`m gay?" Kurt asked slowly.

And Puck looked a bit sheepish but nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders like _what do you expect me to do?_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Plus I figured you guys lived together, I figured out of everyone you would be the one he would trust the most."

Kurt looked flattered. " Is there like a rule for one were allowed to tell people?"

Puck scrunched up his face like he didn't like the reason of when they could tell someone" If he ends up in the hospital we get to tell."

" So basically he ends up in the hospital they will more than likely know who it was, because really how can you keep a secret a kid is being abused when he`s covered in new and old bruises and all the evidence will point to his dad since it all started around the time he returned home and we get to be the ones to go _Oh yeah by the way we knew this whole time."_

Puck hadn't really thought about it like that but nodded his head anyways. "Pretty much."

"I don't think so Puck." Stated Kurt firmly.

"Dude come on-" Puck started.

"No." Snapped Kurt.

"This isn`t some little secret, this could really get Finn hurt, be real about this Puck your willingly to wait until your best friend is in the hospital to tell someone. What if that hospital trip ends up with Finn dead in the ground because we kept our mouths shut about this. Were just kids we shouldn't have to deal with this type of crap."

" You think I don't that. I don't like this anymore than you do but you didn't see him earlier Kurt I had the guy sobbing on my shoulder and he begged me to not tell anyone."

"I get that okay you don't want to say no. But this is Finn Puck, He`s naïve, sweet, he gets along with almost everyone and he is the last person that deserves anything like this and I`m not willing to keep this secret so his mom can be happy."

"I know all this…But you didn't see him." Puck finished weakly.

"Carole is going to be horrified to find out what he did to Finn today and how do you think she would feel if she found out it was going on for months underneath her roof and she didn't have a clue." Kurt added.

Puck nodded "Okay we`ll tell her when Finn-"

"No!" A loud voice interrupted Puck and both boys whipped around to see Finn standing in the doorway of the living room looking absolutely betrayed by Puck.

Kurt took the moment to take the sight of Finn in. He did have a nice bruise on his cheek, his eyes were red and his eyes had dark bags under them, his hair was a mess but those things could have just been because Finn more than likely just woke up. But he was clutching his stomach protectively and Kurt could only imagine what Finns torso looked like under his shirt.

"I`m sorry Finn." Puck spoke up breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"But he has a point."

Finn shook his head his eyes wide "No. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone else!"

"But I didn't." Kurt spoke softly.

"Kurt please it isn`t that big of a deal I swear." Finn pleaded.

Kurt tried to look anywhere else instead of Finns wounded, pleading brown eyes.

"He dislocated your shoulder Finn and he`s only been home for a few days."

"Kurt please please please It's a few bruises really that's all. Puck tell him." Finn begged looking to Puck for help who just gave the most apologetic face that Kurt would never think Puck could make.

"I`m sorry Finn." Said Kurt walking past Finn.

Finn reached out and placed a hand on Kurt`s chest pushing him back a little so he couldn't leave the room. "Kurt I`m begging you please I`ll do anything."

Puck could see that Kurt was beginning to waver seeing the way that Finn was on the verge of tears and in a panic and knew it wouldn't be long before Kurt would be agreeing.

"Kurt I promise it won`t be any worse than this. He may not even do it again. Please Kurt." Finns voice cracked and Puck knew that, that was all it was going to take.

Kurt nodded his head in defeat his eyes never leaving Finns. " First sign of a hospital it`s done and I`m telling."

Finn grabbed Kurt into a hug thanking him over and over again. Kurt made eye contact with Puck both hoping that this would never have to end with Finn in the hospital.

Finn pulled away grinning ear to ear and looking at both Puck and Kurt. "It`s going to work out you guys will see. I`ll go home tomorrow and by Monday everything will be working out. He just never has to find out about Glee. The three of us will be a team." Finn continued seemingly trying to convince himself.

Puck and Kurt were more horrified at the thought that they`ll have to be spending a fair amount of time with each other.

"So-" Said Finn patting both Puck and Kurt on the back grinning.

"Want to play some video games?"

As Kurt and Puck were focused on the spending time together idea still. Finn was trying not worry about what could happen for the rest of the weekend as soon as he went home tomorrow, and more ways to make sure Puck and Kurt didn't back out and never go and tell anyone. Because as happy as he was his friends were going to be there for him through this and keep this a secret for him and as touched as he was for their concern, If the time ever came that they decided to tell anyone he would deny that his father had ever laid a hand on him.

* * *

**So the next one will be Up soon I`m thinking wednesday or thursday.**

**Suggestions are always welcomed if you have any ideas or want to see something in the next or upcoming chapters just let me know ! :D**

**Review! and I`ll send you a nicely wrapped Ryan gosling for christmas... unless your dude than I`ll give you Megan Fox ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I said Wednesday or Thursday but Friday isn`t bad right? My dad was legit on the computer pree much all day yesterday, once he starts playing poker there is no way I am getting on the thing.**

**But I`m kind of on a roll with this story. I Know I have never updated it this often before. But I also don't think too many people are reading this so it has never been my priority but we`ll see.**

**Thanks To..**

**Sbdc2006**

**For The Review!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Puck turned the engine of his truck off and honked twice, waiting for Finn to come bounding down the front steps of his house and hop into his beat up truck. He watched the house in anticipation hoping he`d come out of the house without any new marks on him and the longer Finn took the more worried he got.

When he saw the front door open and Finn came bursting through the door with that goofy lopsided smile on his face and looking relatively unharmed since Puck saw him last, He couldn't help but sigh in relief and chuckled when he saw Finn stumble a bit, He was the same old guy and hopefully nothing would change that.

"Hey dude, sorry I couldn't find my phone."Said Finn slamming the truck door which made Puck wince, He doesn't know how many times he told Finn not to slam the door to his truck.

"So is everything okay?" Asked Puck putting the truck in drive.

"What? Yeah everything is fine" Finn replied confused.

Puck shook his head " I meant with your dad Finn, He didn't touch you again did he?"

"Oh right ! yeah everything was fine…well I mean he didn't talk to me much just told me not to mention what happened to my mom and then gave me a fifty dollar bill. than he just kind of glared at me a lot. But it went without incident."

Puck nodded slowly. " That's good then."

Finn turned the radio on and Puck sat silent a uneasiness filling his stomach, He was practically paying Finn off to make sure he stayed quiet as if fifty bucks would make up for the dislocated shoulder and bruises. He couldn't help but think that it won`t be the last time his dad lays a hand on him but be handed money to make sure he doesn't mention any of this to his mom, If only he knew how Finn wasn't going to tell her anyways.

* * *

Puck slammed his locker closed jumping when he saw that Kurt had been behind it.

"Dude what the hell!"

Kurt held his hands up " Sorry."

"What do you want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes." What do you think?"

Puck looked at Kurt blankly. " I`m not psychic."

"Finn Puck, Finn. I waited in front of the school but he never came in, and I am freaking out and think you should drive me over right now to rescue him." Explained Kurt a bit panicked.

Puck raised his eyebrows " I drove him to school this morning."

Kurt sighed relieved " How did he look?"

Puck shrugged. " No new marks, but he pretty much seemed to forget anything ever even happened I asked him and he played it like he had no clue what I was talking about and then was _Oh Right!_ And I`m pretty sure his dad is going to pay off Finn every time he loses his temper."

"Every time?" Kurt whispered.

"What are you and Finn really expecting?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurt confused.

"You and Finn man you guys are acting like this is going to a one time thing?"

"How do you know it won`t be?" Kurt snapped.

Puck rolled his eyes " You don't come home from a war and beat the crap out of your son after a few days and never mention it again. That man needs a stress reliever and Finns his aggression, while his moms his…pleasure."

Kurt seemed to be more unsettled by this. " So your saying he doesn't care about his family at all?"

Puck groaned running a hand over his head " Man I don't know, This is all over my head, I have no idea what I`m saying, or doing, or if it`ll happen again or not. He`s my best friend even after everything I`ve done…He`s just Finn."

And that was all the explanation Puck needed to give. He was Finn. Friendly, Optimistic, Clumsy Finn. And Puck was afraid that soon enough he`ll be a broken, scared, timid Finn.

" Are we doing the right thing?" Kurt asked his Bambi eyes wide and scared that Puck had to look away.

Puck shook his head " No."

Kurt bit his lip scanning the hall until he saw Finn standing at his locker laughing with Mike and Sam. "We`ll watch out for him."

Puck nodded in response.

* * *

Finn could feel them watching him all day the way Kurt would look him up and down only Finn knew this time it wasn't because of a crush but to make sure he wasn't hiding any new injuries, the way Puck was stuck at his side all day, throwing concerned glances at him and glaring at anyone that looked his way, Which was a bit new since well Puck didn't get concerned or worried, Its why Finn went to him he didn't think Puck would treat him any different. Finn could tell they were getting looks from other people, One: Puck and Kurt Don't hang out. Two: Him and Puck aren't supposed to be friends again so soon. Three: The three of them are never around each other this much at school.

And to be honest it was driving Finn crazy, He knew they were worried and they had every right to be. But Finn wanted to forget about it, He didn't want to be reminded of it, He just wanted to pretend it never happened, and he thought that's what Puck would do because that's what he did with his moms boyfriends, and Kurt well Finn didn't expect him to ignore it but he could be less obvious about it.

Finn glanced at his watch 2:40 in twenty minutes the dismissal bell will ring and Finn would have to go home, he wasn't sure if he was happy there was no glee today or upset that there wasn't any glee. Especially since his mom was working the late shift tonight. Finn could feel himself getting worked up about going home.

* * *

Puck balanced a pencil with his lips, wishing for this class to just end so he could go home and sleep. He glanced once again at Finn to see him stare at his watch and fidget a bit.

Puck shrugged figuring Finn was anxious to get home and out of school. But he didn't take his eyes off him and watched as Finn checked his watch three more times and as the time got closer to the end of the day the more Finn started to lose the color in his face.

* * *

Kurt waited at Finns locker once the bell had rang. Smiling when he saw his tall friend come down the hallway.

"Hey Kurt." Finn smiled tensely.

Kurt frowned a bit but didn't stop grinning. " Hey Finn what do you say we go over to my house?"

Finn looked like he was contemplating it but shook his head. " Sorry Kurt."

"We can play video games, order a pizza?" Kurt suggested.

Finn raised his eyebrows. " You hate video games..and anything greasy?"

"A man can change his ways."

"I can`t Kurt sorry. Moms working the late shift she likes me home on those nights."

Kurt looked horrified. " You mean she`s not home tonight?"

Finn shook his head opening his locker and grabbed his stuff.

"Well what if we call and tell her?"

"Kurt _I can`t_." Finn emphasized.

Kurt looked panicked and grabbed Finns arm tightly. " Please Finn! Let`s just do something, anything!"

Finn Wrenched his arm free and stepped back "Dude back off!" Finn snapped.

Kurt looked Hurt and Finns eyes softened.

"I`ll be fine."

Kurt looked unsure.

"I promise." Said Finn giving a weak grin.

Kurt looked like he wanted to say more but reluctantly nodded his head.

Finn smiled." I`ll see you tomorrow dude."

"Finn." Kurt called.

"Just be careful okay."

Finn nodded giving a small wave.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Asked Puck once Finn got into his truck.

"Kurt wanted to talk."

Puck nodded his head understanding.

"So you want to hang out?"

Finn groaned and laughed a little. " I cant."

"Why not?"

"Moms working the late shift." Finn replied knowing full well Puck knew that his mom liked him around the house so she knows where he was.

"So your home alone?" Asked Puck.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know I`m assuming my dad will be home."

Puck shifted uneasily. " You want me to come over?"

Finn contemplated that but shook his head " I don't know how he`ll react to someone over without him knowing."

Puck nodded pulling up to Finns house and stared at it unsure. " If you come over tonight, just call me and I`ll come pick you up."

Finn nodded and hesitantly opened the door. " I`ll see you tomorrow."

"I`m serious Finn, If anything happens call me and I will get you."

Finn smiled weakly. " Thanks."

Finn entered his house hesitantly it still smelt like alcohol but he didn't know if it was from yesterday or today. _ How long does the smell of alcohol last anyways?_ Finn thought. Entering the living room and seeing his dad watching T.V and a drink in his hand.

"Hey dad." Finn said hesitantly.

His father looked up and nodded " Hey Finn. How was school?"

Finn let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding " Boring. Did mom leave already?"

Mr. Hudson nodded " about half an hour ago."

Finn nodded an uncomfortable silence filling the room.

"I`m going to be in my room."

His father nodded his head pouring more booze into his drink.

Finn entered his room and collapsed on his bed, he hated waking up early for school. He was relieved his dad hadn't attacked him when he entered the house but actually talked to him and asked how his day was, and his mom wasn't even around for show. Finn would definitely say it was a improvement from the past couple of days.

Hearing his Phone vibrate Finn saw he had two messages from Puck and Kurt asking if everything was good. Finn smiled and told them he was great, before closing his eyes for a short nap.

* * *

Finn woke up to his father kicking his bed.

"Finn."

"What?" Asked Finn sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"I said get your lazy ass out of bed and make dinner." Mr. Hudson snapped grabbing Finns arm.

Finn stumbled out of his bed and could smell how strong the alcohol on his breath was and the slur of his speech.

"What do you want?" Finn asked careful not to piss him off.

"I don't care just make something." Mr. Hudson slurred shoving him out the door.

Finn entered his kitchen looking around. He didn't know how to cook, he can make grilled cheese and that's as far as his chef skills go.

Finn got out everything he needed for a grilled cheese and placed it on the pan, before heading upstairs to check his computer while the one side of the sandwich cooked.

Finn typed in I waste so much getting caught up in the funny pictures he zoned out until he heard the smoke alarm and his Father scream his name.

Finn quickly jumped off his chair and ran into the kitchen to see his dad throwing the pan in the sink, smoke filling the kitchen.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Finn jumped " I-I forgot about it I didn't mean to."

His father scoffed "You forgot?"

Finn nodded his head quickly, tensing his body when he saw his father come at him striking his hand across his face hard enough to send Finn crashing to the floor.

Finn could barely recover before his father pulled him up and struck his fist into his face making Finn fall back down to the ground and crying out when he felt his father`s foot connect with his back a few times.

"You useless piece of shit." Mr. Hudson snarled pulling Finn to his feet.

"I-I-Im S-sorry" Finn stuttered feeling blood dripping from his nose.

"You`re not sorry, not yet you worthless kid." Hissed Roger griping Finns neck leading him to the stove and turning on the burner.

"What are you doing?" Finn whimpered.

He got his answer when his Father grabbed his hand tightly pulling it towards the stove.

Finn started to struggle realizing what his dad was about to do " D-dad Pl-please it won`t happen again, I-I swear it was a accident." Finn pleaded.

His father ignored him and laid his hand on the stove making Finn scream and sob and kick at his father trying to get away.

What felt like hours really only lasted about 30 seconds before his father Pushed him to the ground making Him curl and sob.

Roger Hudson rolled his eyes and grabbed Finn up again leading him towards the closet under the stairs and roughly putting Finn`s to tall body in the closet like he was Harry Potter and locking it.

Finn banged against it with his good hand tears streaming down his face. Finn leaned back as much as could having to bring his legs up to his chest to have more room, and wiped at the blood on his face, trying to inspect his hand but was to dark to see it. But he could feel it burning still, Finn had never felt anything like that, He knew it hurt when his one finger accidently hit it for less than a second but to have his hand held on it was unimaginable.

He knew he was going to come to school tomorrow with a black eye and a blistered hand. He knew he could tell his mom he got jumped, or mugged. But to explain this to Kurt and Puck made him nervous and he couldn't help but wish they were with him right now.

* * *

**So I guess that was kind of Harsh but ****Success! I did another chapter AWEEEE YEEEEAH !**

**If you have any suggestions or want to see something in the story just let me know and I`ll work it in somehow.**

**Review !**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope Santa was good to everyone and that everyone is enjoying their holiday ! and that you`re gaining tons of weight from all the delicious food ! I am definitely looking forward for the post Christmas diet….but not really…like at all :P**

**So I thought it would be kind of nice to add some of the other characters in this chapter, hope you guys don't mind. **

**Thanks to..**

**Blank**

**Ic3Yuki**

**Jessenia-chan**

**Missymaniac**

**Shananagians**

**Sbdc2006**

**For the reviews !**

* * *

Finn shifted he was pretty sure sitting in this position for so long was more painful than the stinging on his hand. There was no room for him in this closet his legs were pulled up against his chest and every time he moved he just ended up in a more uncomfortable position. He wished his dad would just come and let him out already so he could shower and go to bed, He tried to glance at his watch squinting his eyes so he could see the time in the dark and saw it was close to ten and it was five when his dad blew up at him which mean he`s been in this closet for close to five hours, his mom was working till two and Finn figured in another three hours his dad will let him out so he can clean himself up, and go to bed all before his mother gets home and sees him.

Finn shifted again wincing when he agitated his injuries. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Puck texted Finn again for tenth time and stared at his cell phone intently waiting for the text message back saying that he was fine, sleeping, and that he should piss off. He`s been texting Finn all night and even called twice but no answer. Puck was contemplating on just calling the house phone. He`s been pacing back and forth after Finn didn't answer the second text message, he had answered the first one immediately, Finn was usually really good about replying back to messages, mostly because he thought it was rude to ignore them.

Puck sighed frustrated and punched in the numbers to Finns landline and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" A rough voice slurred in response.

Puck figured this was Finns ass of a dad and had to bite back a smart ass remark. " Hi, Can I speak to Finn please?"

There was a moment of silence that Puck thought he may just hang up "He`s busy."

"Is there a better time I can call back."

"I`ll get him to call you back. Who is this?"

"It`s Puck."

Mr. Hudson chuckled "Your names Puck?"

Puck rolled his eyes "Yeah."

"What did you do to piss your parents off?" Mr. Hudson laughed like he was the king of jokes.

Puck scowled _like Finn was such a normal name. _"Just get him to call me back okay."

Mr. Hudson continued to laugh in Pucks in ear "Yeah yeah whatever you say _Puck."_ Adding emphasis on Puck.

Puck snapped his phone shut and tossed it on his bed glaring. "Jackass." He muttered under his breath.

He could tell from the slur in Mr. Hudson`s voice that he had been drinking, and considering it was about eleven he doesn't know what Finn could be so busy with. But if he found out that he laid another hand on Finn he was going to bash that man`s head in with a bat.

Puck shut his light off and climbed into bed hoping that tomorrow Finn would be perfectly okay.

* * *

Finn could hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and the quick snap of a lock before the door opened making Finn wince as light filled his vision before he was roughly pulled from the closet making Finn gasp in pain as his body was forced into a upright position.

"Get yourself cleaned up and off to bed before your mom gets home."

Finn nodded and raced up the stairs, locking himself in the bathroom. Finn looked at his watch the time said it was twelve-thirty he had about an hour and a half before his mom would be home. He looked in the mirror he had a nice shiner that mixed with the bruise he had on his cheek from two days ago making one side of his face practically purple, lift up his shirt his entire torso front and back was black and blue and he gently ran his hands over his ribs making sure nothing was broken sighing in relief that everything was just bruised, now looking at his hand is was burnt like a bad sunburn with a couple of blisters popping out, dried blood, and some peeling skin.

Finn had to admit it looked pretty nasty he turned on the cold water running his hand under it and swore when he realized it didn't soothe the stinging but made it worse. Rummaging under the sink for the first aid kit, Finn grabbed the gauze tape and wrapped it around his hand in a clumsy matter. He left the bathroom as much as he would love a hot shower he was afraid to put his hand near any water.

Finn carefully entered his moms room and going through her bathroom to look for her make-up, going through her powder cover-up and liquid cover-up hoping it would work to hide what his face looked like, Because there was no way Puck and Kurt could see him and know exactly what happened and to have everyone else asking him questions and spreading rumour's, Plus Finn wasn't sure if he could keep Puck and Kurt from not saying anything.

Finn dashed to his bedroom hoping his dad hadn't seen or heard him and gently closed his bedroom door, heading over to his closet and rummaging around for a pair of gloves to hide his blistered hand, He was glad it was mid January he would probably look like a knob wearing gloves in May or June.

Finn set everything on his dresser and set his alarm clock for five in the morning so he would have plenty of time to figure out the make-up.

Finn snuggled under his covers, happy to fall into darkness for a few hours.

* * *

Finn awoke to an annoying beeping and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock shooting out of bed when he felt his hand pulse with pain, and cursed himself for forgetting about it.

Getting out of bed Finn turned his light on wincing at the sudden brightness and rummaged around his room smelling his clothes that were on the floor to make sure they were clean and slipping them on.

Finn grabbed the liquid foundation looking at his face in the mirror to see it was more colourful then last night, he put some cover-up in his hand and started to blend it on his face and grabbed the powder hoping it would make it blend in better, looking at his work he noticed one side of his face looked tan while the other was still pasty white. Going against his manhood Finn started to put make up on the other side of his face to make it look more normal and once he was done Finn couldn't understand how girls could make it look so natural but at least it hid his bruise, grabbing his bag and gloves Finn texted Puck informing him he was going to school early.

* * *

Mercedes pushed play on CD player and took center in the choir room.

_Ain`t no valley low_

_Ain`t no river wide enough_

_baby_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far, don't worry baby, just call my name, I`ll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry_

_Cause baby, there ain`t no mountain high enough-_

Mercedes jumped and whipped around when she heard the door slammed shut to see Finn standing there a sheepish smile on his face.

"That was really good."

Mercedes glared she liked to have the choir room to herself in the mornings before school started.

"Like really really good." Finn offered helpfully.

Mercedes smiled "Thanks."

Finn took that as a welcome and took a seat on one of the chairs " What are you doing here so early?"

Mercedes sat beside him " I like to practice before school, before the craziness starts and no one is around to interrupt."

Finn shook his head "I figured that`d be more Rachel`s thing."

Mercedes laughed "Oh I`m sure Berry sings in her sleep."

Finn nodded seriously "Probably."

Mercedes laughed "What are you doing here so early frankenteen?"

Finn shrugged "Better than being at home." Widening his eyes at his slip up and he hoped Mercedes wouldn't ask him about it.

Mercedes frowned "Is everything okay at home?"

Finn nodded _a little too quickly_ thought Mercedes.

"It`s great everything is just a little crazy now with dad back."

"It must be surreal your dad being back."

Finn nodded slowly.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes "Everything`s okay right?"

Finn smiled weakly swallowing the lump in his throat " It`s great, Really Mercedes."

Mercedes didn't look to convinced but smiled anyways " You know you have always been a okay guy Finn, I don't know why we don't hang out more especially when you and Kurt were practically almost step-brothers."

"Probably because I was dating Rachel and she saw you as competition and would have put my head on a stick." Finn stopped looking confused as if he didn't realize he really said that.

Mercedes laughed "I have no doubt with that girl."

"I should go I didn't mean to interrupt you." Said Finn standing up.

Mercedes shook her head "The song is a duet really, do you want to sing it with me?"

"If you know it." Mercedes added.

Finn gave her that lopsided smile of his and nodded "I`ve seen remember the titans enough to know the song."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Of course."

"Hey it's a good movie" Finn defended.

"Oh I know, any movie with Ryan Gosling is a good Movie."

Finn stared at her " He was barely in the movie."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders pushing repeat on the CD player "He was still in it."

* * *

Kurt entered the school to see Mercedes and Finn laughing in front of his locker and raised his eyebrows_ Since when do Mercedes and Finn talk outside of glee club_.

"Hey guys." Said Kurt interrupting.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes giggled.

Kurt raised his eyebrow confused "What`s so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Said Mercedes mysteriously.

"I was just about to head to class, I`ll see you guys later." Said Mercedes winking at Finn who grinned.

"Since when are you and Mercedes best buds."

Finn looked confused " Since now, She`s cool." He grinned.

Kurt nodded narrowing his eyes at Finn " Are you wearing makeup?"

Finn lifted his hand to his face "No"

Kurt pulled his hand away " You so are!" He exclaimed.

"Dude I`m not wearing makeup."

Kurt shook his head "You so are. I know my makeup Finn."

Finn raised his eyebrows "That's kind of weird."

Kurt rolled his eyes " and why are you wearing gloves? it`s boiling in the school."

Finn looked annoyed "Because I`m cold."

" Than why don't you wear your coat too" Kurt suggested not buying it.

"Because only my hands are cold." Finn informed.

"Seriously?"

Finn nodded and looked around for an escaped root.

"I have to pee." Finn announced.

Kurt wrinkled his nose "Thanks for sharing."

Finn nodded "Your welcome." And walked past Kurt and towards the bathroom.

Kurt stared unconvinced and sent a text message to Puck to meet him in the second floor bathroom before following after Finn.

* * *

"Forget it Puck I`m over you."

Puck smirked" The more you say it Santana the less convincing it is."

Santana rolled her eyes " I`ve moved on to better-"

She glanced down at Puck " and_ bigger _things."

Puck looked offended before gaining his composure " I highly doubt that."

Santana slammed her locker "You`re not man enough for me. So get lost."

Puck leaned against her locker " You sure had no complaints last week."

Santana smiled seductively at Puck "Maybe you should prove it to me again."

Puck smirked and mentally groaned when he felt his phone vibrate and seeing it was a message from Kurt.

_Second floor bathroom, Finn._

Puck took off not even glancing back at Santana.

"Puck what the hell?" Santana yelled after him.

"He is such a dick." Santana muttered and stalked off to class.

* * *

Puck entered to the bathroom to see Finn and Kurt arguing.

"Just let me scrub it off."

"Dude it`s not makeup."

"Finn I can tell its makeup, you can see it !"

"It`s suppose to blend naturally."

"Aha! So it is makeup."

"What dude no! I said it wasn't"

"What the hell?" Puck interrupted.

Kurt spun around a wet paper towel in his hand " Finn is hiding something he is wearing makeup and Gloves."

"It`s January." Puck replied confused seeing Finn make a gesture of _that's what I said!_

Kurt rolled his eyes " Its boiling in this school."

"That's true."

" and he`s wearing makeup."

Puck looked at Finn disgusted " Dude…"

"You never replied to my text messages last night and you didn't call me back." Said Puck changing the subject.

Finn looked confused "You never called me."

Puck nodded "I talked to your dad."

Both boys didn't miss the way Finn stiffened up "He never said anything."

"He hurt you?" Puck asked bluntly.

Finn avoided eye contact "No."

"You`re lying." Puck pointed out not impressed.

"Why are you wearing makeup Finn?"

Finn looked up grabbing the paper towel from Kurt and wiping it against his face revealing half of the bruise covering his face.

Kurt squinted his eyes and grabbed more paper towel removing all of the makeup and staring shocked at the bruise.

"Damn Finn what did he do slam a pot into your face."

Puck looked furious his fists clenched at his side.

"I burnt supper." Finn replied casually a little to casually for Kurt`s liking.

"Gloves." Puck hissed.

Making Kurt and Finn stare at him.

"What?"

"the gloves Finn, take them off" Puck snarled in a tone that Finn wouldn't dare argue with.

Slowly and hesitantly Finn took off his gloves and revealed one perfectly normal hand and the other revealing a messily bandaged hand that had some blood showing through that even Finn seemed surprised it was there.

Kurt grabbed Finns hand and gently un-wrapped it letting out a small gasp that had Puck strolling over and punching a bathroom stall making Finn flinch.

It looked worse than it had last night. There was more blood and was still bleeding, his blisters seemed to me multiply, it was swollen, and the skin was still peeled.

"Didn't you change the bandage Finn?" Asked Kurt.

Finn looked confused "Was I supposed to?"

Kurt sighed " you cleaned this right?"

Finn nodded " I ran it under cold water."

Kurt looked at Finn like _seriously?_ "So you didn't put any ointment on it or anything?"

Finn slowly shook his head.

Kurt looked at Puck " I think it may be infected."

"How the hell did that happen Finn!" Puck shouted ignoring Kurt and making both boys jump.

"I burnt dinner and he kind of put my hand on the stove." Finn explained slowly.

"… and then locked me under the stairs closet for seven hours." Finn mumbled the last part.

Puck shook his head " It`s done, I`m done. Were telling someone right now, were going to tell Shue."

"No! You promised!"

"He burned your hand Finn! Who does that!"

"Kurt?" Finn pleaded.

Kurt shook his head " We didn't think it would get this bad so soon Finn."

"It`s not that bad" Finn cried.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"We had a deal"

".care." Puck said slowly.

"It`s done."

Finn looked panicked " If you say anything I`ll deny everything!"

Puck rounded on Finn and Kurt stepped between them " What did you say?"

"I will deny it, that he didn't do anything to me and you two are lying."

Puck laughed bitterly "You really think that`ll buy look at you!"

"Enough!" Kurt snapped.

"We had a deal."

"It was a stupid deal. Who agrees to wait till their dad beats their best friend into the hospital."

Finn glared " It won`t get that far."

Puck scoffed "Clearly."

"You are such a damn moron Finn!"

Finn looked hurt.

Kurt glared at Puck " Knock it off!"

Puck sighed "I didn't mean that."

"Just keep it to yourself for now okay." Finn asked quietly.

Puck bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly.

Finn looked at Kurt who nodded also.

Finn smiled "Thanks." And neither one returned the smile.

"Listen lets run over to the pharmacy and pick up some burn ointment and clean your hand and buy makeup and I`ll make sure the bruise is hidden and that it looks _natural_ so no one will question you during glee." Kurt suggested handing Finn his gloves back.

Finn smiled weakly "Thanks Kurt." Leaving the bathroom.

Puck pulled Kurt back " You know this is stupid right."

Kurt nodded.

"It`s his stupid eyes."

Kurt raised a eyebrow amused " What?"

Puck looked embarrassed " Their Brown."

"So?"

"So their brown like a puppy and he looks at you all wounded and teary eyed I feel bad than I already did before."

Kurt laughed " Who knew Noah Puckerman was a softie."

Puck glared " Just keep your mouth shut Hummel."

The two boys left the bathroom not noticing when the last bathroom stall opened and a boy stared at the closed door stunned at what he just heard.

* * *

**Ooh DUN DUN DUN looks like someone overheard them. Who could it possibly be? I wasn't too sure if I was going to do that or not but I have some ideas on who it might be. If you don't like the idea of someone else knowing about it just let me know and I`ll take it out I won`t feel too much of a loss since I wasn't sure about it in the first place.**

**If you want to see something in the story feel free to let me know and I`ll see if I can add it. I already got one idea from someone that I`ll definitely be adding later.**

**Review ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Hey! So at least its not taking me another what 7 months this time ! been busy with school. And this will be mostly likely the last update until school ends for the summer. But the bring side of that is my summer officially starts in the middle of April so it won`t be a very long wait and then I can come back and update a lot more but since there is only a month left of school I am not going to have time to just sit and write. Because I had placement at the start of the semester it took a month off from classes which means everything is going to be stressful and piled up until the end of the year.**

**Ooh by the way who do you think should have overheard them in the bathroom?**

**Sam- Who will try to help and make sure no one else messes with Finn and act gentle and treat Finn like he is fragile before Finn asks him whats up?**

**Karofsky- Who will kind of be a dick about it spread rumors etc. which could get Finn in trouble with dad**

**Artie-Who will keep it to himself for a little bit but also act weird and gentle around Finn making him confront him**

**Blaine-Who will confront Puck and Kurt, defend Finn from anything and kind of be the venting guy for Kurt.**

**Thanks to..**

**Kia**

**Jessenia-chan**

**Blank**

**Cici**

**Vicky**

**anonymous**

**ballerina03**

**For the reviews!**

* * *

Finn stared blankly at the piece of paper in front him and looked around to see if he could get a glance at anyone else`s paper and see what they had written down. He didn't understand Math especially when there were letters added in, it was like English mixed with Math, it was too confusing. Finn glanced at Tina who was looking around the classroom bored she was more than likely done. He knew she was good at math she was good at most subjects Santana said it had to do with her being Asian but he didn't get how that would make her smart.

Finn watched a few people get out of their seats and go up to hand their test in when Tina saw people get up she did too handing in her test and quickly leaving the classroom shooting a wink in Finns direction.

Finn gave a weak smile back and sighed he hated being the last one to finish a test and he had barely written anything down Finn usually liked to get some studying in before he failed a test but with everything that has been going on at home he hasn't been able to do much homework. Going over the questions a few more times Finn realized he didn't know a single one, getting out of his seat Finn handed in his test that had close to 5 answered questions that were more than likely wrong and quickly left the classroom before the teacher could skim through it and ask him questions about the lack of work he had done on his test.

Leaving the classroom and opening his math notes to see if he got any questions right he felt a strong force run into him and sent him flying into the lockers.

Finn winced when his back made contact and looked up to see Karofsky glaring at him.

"Keep your head up and watch where you`re going Hudson."

Finn mumbled an apology and tried to push past him only be slammed against the lockers once more.

"What happened to your face looks like some improvements were made."

Finn glared "Shut Up." And tried once again to move past him.

Karofsky grabbed Finns arm and whispered in his ear "Maybe you could let me shake the guy`s hand who did this to you."

Finn shoved Karofsky back "Piss off"

"Gee Finn it`s not like it`s the first time someone gave you a black eye why so sensitive?"

Finn glared and swung his fist making contact with Karofsky`s Jaw smirking himself when he saw the blood from the split lip.

Karofsky looked stunned for a moment wiping the blood of his lip and tackling Finn by his midsection into the lockers.

Finn grunted and dropped down to the floor when Karofsky`s own fist made contact with his face.

Finn cried out as Karofsky pinned his burnt hands with his knees and clocked him once more in the face before he felt the body roughly pulled off him and stared up to see Sam punching Karofsky in the stomach.

"Enough!" A angry voice interrupted causing the crowd that surrounded them to disperse and three heads turn to see .

"You Three. My office. Now."

* * *

"He started it." Blamed Karofsky pointing a finger at Finn as soon as they settled in Figgins Office.

"I did not!" Finn defended.

"I found Karofsky on top of Finn punching him." Sam stated glaring at Karofsky.

"That's bull Evans! Your just covering for him because he`s your pal."

"Finn doesn't just start fights !" Sam declared.

"Clearly he does."

Figgins held up his hand silencing the two boys. " Which one of you threw the first punch?"

"Finn." Said Karofsky, Ignoring Sam`s glaring face.

" Well Finn?" Urged Mr. Figgins.

" Well I mean that's technically true but-."

"Enough, Karofsky you may leave, but not without a week`s worth of detention."

Karofsky nodded smirking in Finns and Sam`s direction.

Sam shook his head angrily while Finn slumped down in his seat.

" You two should know starting fights is not tolerated in this school. Both of you have a three day suspension."

"That's not fair ! you know Karofsky started this whole thing." Said Sam frustrated.

"Violence is not permitted, I want both of you to sit outside of my office while I call your parents to pick you up." Explained Mr. Figgins picking up the phone.

Sam shook his head angrily getting up muttering under his breath. Finn following behind him trying to keep his breathing in check at the thought of his father finding out he was suspended from school for three days and that Finn would have to be home with him for that whole time.

" Finn you okay?" Asked Sam listening to Finns fast breathing and eyes getting teary.

"My dad`s going to kill me."

Sam looked concerned and opened his mouth to reply but stopped and instead led Finn towards the chairs outside of Figgins office.

" Finn calm day, just breathe slowly."

Finn nodded taking deep breathes.

"Geez Finn are you that scared of your dad?"

Finn shook his head quickly " No, course not. It`s not that. I`ve just never been suspended before.

Sam nodded but looked unconvinced " Well it`s not too bad, especially since it really is Karofsky`s fault. But we get three days off school."

Finn smiled weakly " Yeah I guess so."

The office door opened revealing a blonde man with kind eyes looking at his son with disappointment and a dark haired man with cold eyes looking at his son in anger.

"Ah Mr. Evans, Mr. Hudson go right on in, Mr. Figgins is expecting you." The secretary announced seeing the two men and pointing towards the door Finn and Sam were currently sitting outside of.

Finn could feel his dads eyes burning holes into him and avoided making any eye contact with him as he walked by. He let the breath out he didn't realize he was holding in until his father entered the room with Mr. Evans.

"Man I am going to be so grounded." Sam groaned.

Finn nodded laughing weakly " Me too man."

" Could be worse though right?"

_That's what I`m afraid of_ Finn thought nodding his head agreeing with Sam and ignoring the suspicious look he was getting from his friend.

The door opened revealing the three adults.

"The boys may return to school on Friday." Said Mr. Figgins talking to the two families.

"Thank you Mr. Figgins I can assure you that Sam won`t be causing any more trouble."

"You can bet on that." Muttered Roger Hudson glaring at his son who was avoiding all eye contact.

Mr. Figgins nodded satisfied by the answers " Have a good day."

"We`ll talk at home Sam." Said Mr. Evans leading Sam out of the office.

Sam nodded " See yeah Finn."

Finn nodded " Thanks Sam."

"Let`s go." Growled Mr. Hudson into Finns ear gripping his arm and leading him towards his truck parked outside of the school.

Finn hopped in the passenger seat not uttering a sound. His father got into the driver`s side sitting there quietly.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Finn shook his head " No sir."

"No really Finn? Are you trying to push me, see how far I am willing to go?"

Finn shook his head frantically " N-No I didn't mean to get in that fight."

" Oh so your fist slipped into his face."

" I-I hit him But he s-started-"

"Stop stuttering and speak up" Growled Mr. Hudson.

Finn flinched " I`m sorry. I don`t mean to cause trouble."

Mr. Hudson let out a sarcastic laugh " Don't mean to cause trouble eh? Your nothing but trouble Finn, you're a spoiled worthless brat who got everything handed to him since you were a kid-"

"That's not true!" Interrupted Finn only to be met with a smack upside the head.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking."

Finn flinched back but kept his mouth shut.

"I`m home now and I`m not going anywhere, You need discipline Finn, your lazy, your spoiled, you have no manners or respect. But that's going to change around here, You`re not going to be that useless kid you were one month ago, and I may need to raise my hand to you sometimes to get the message across, because let`s be honest you`re not the sharpest tool in the shed you probably won`t understand what I`m saying half the time to you, But for your benefit I can talk slower, But things are going to change around here do you understand me."

Finn nodded slowly.

Mr. Hudson nodded satisfied and started up the truck.

"Oh and Finn if you tell your mother about this, or anybody else… you`ll wish you had kept your mouth shut."

Finns eyes widened thinking of Puck and Kurt but quickly nodded his head.

"and I`ll deal with your little fight at school when we get home."

Finn tensed up at that and prayed for this to be the longest drive home of his life.

* * *

"Hey Quinn !" Puck called seeing the Blonde at her locker putting lip gloss on.

"What`s up?" She asked not turning around to look at him.

"Have you seen Finn around?"

Quinn shook her head turning to Face Puck looking concerned " No him and Sam got into a fight earlier with Karofsky, they got a three day suspension, Their Dads came and got them not too long ago."

Puck felt his heart speed up at hearing Finn getting into a fight, three day suspension, and leaving with his dad.

"and you just know Karofsky probably started it, Finn doesn't get into fights with people, neither does Sam." Quinn continued.

"Where is Karofsky?" Asked Puck.

"He just finished Gym not too long ago, I`m sure you can kick his ass still in the locker room." Stated Quinn smiling.

Puck smirked " Thanks Q." and took off towards the locker room.

Puck slammed the doors open to the locker room glancing around to only see a few more guys gathering their stuff and leaving, Karofsky being one of them, Puck leaned against one of the lockers waiting for the other three guys to walk out ahead of Karofsky, fist pumping and nodding to them.

As soon as Karofsky reached him, Puck spun grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the lockers.

"What the hell Puckerman!"

"Why`d you pick a fight with Finn?" Growled Puck.

"What this is about Hudson? I didn't pick a fight he swung first."

Puck rolled his eyes annoyed slamming Karofsky against the lockers once more. Karofsky shoved him off.

Puck swung his fist into Karofsky`s face shoving him back into the lockers.

"Why`d you pick a fight with Finn?"

"I was messing with him about where he got that black eye and he just flipped on me man." Karofsky shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What`s with you and Hudson anyways? Thought you guys weren't even hanging out anymore, you and that Hummel kid have been attached at his hip for about a week now, what you guys gay for each other?"

Puck slammed Karofsky in the locker once more.

Karofsky smirked " Is that what it is? Are you and Hummel vying for the love and affection of Finn Hudson. What is he aiming for Hummel since he has more experience? Is that how he got that black eye your pissed he`s going for Hummel instead of you."

"Shut your mouth." Puck growled.

Karofsky started to laugh, nodding his head " it is isn`t it! What knocking up his girlfriend wasn't enough, now you got to smack him around for not screwing around with you."

Pucks eyes were blazing before he swung his fist into Karofsky`s grinning face making him grunt and then bringing his fist back into his stomach twice before Karofsky went down and Puck aimed a well rounded kick to his stomach.

"You don't know shit." Spat Puck leaving Karofsky on the floor groaning.

Puck quickly left the locker room and headed straight to the parking lot as soon as he reached his truck he kicked his tires repeatedly angry.

"What did the truck ever do to you?"

Puck spun "Fuck off Kurt."

Kurt reeled back looking hurt.

Puck shook his head "It`s not you I`m pissed at, its Karofsky he got into a fight with Finn and Sam today."

"Finn got into a fight?"

Puck nodded "You didn't hear about it?"

Kurt shook his head " Is he okay?"

Puck shrugged " Him and Evans got a three day suspension, his dad came and got him a little while ago."

Kurt`s eye widened " His dad`s going to kill."

Puck let out a bitter laugh and turned back to his truck kicking at it.

"Puck stop !" Kurt shouted.

Puck ignored him kicking at it like it was Finn`s dad.

Kurt grabbed Puck pulling him away from the truck "Stop !"

Puck pushed Kurt back away from him " You know I can think of at least forty kids who deserve something like this instead of Finn."

"Nobody deserves to have their parents beating on them Puck."

Puck nodded " I know but its Finn, I don't think I`d ever seen him intentionally be mean to someone, and the fact that his dad is hurting him for shits and giggles makes me pretty furious."

Kurt nodded " I know."

"How about we go by tomorrow after school, make sure he is okay and see if we can get him out of the house for a little while?" Kurt suggested.

Puck nodded " Yeah okay that sounds good."

* * *

Finn stumbled as his dad pushed him into the house, and watched as his dad pushed passed him into the kitchen.

Finn stood in the entry way unsure if he was supposed to stay here or go to his room. But that was decided for him as his dad came back holding a red bottle and a spoon in his hand.

His dad raised his hand and reached towards Finn making him flinch and close his eyes but felt no blow to the face, except for the slamming of the front door as his dad closed it behind him.

Roger Hudson smirked in satisfaction as he watched his son flinch when he raised his hand, he liked having this kind of power and control over someone, He could see his son`s burnt blistered hands, his face was bruised and he could tell someone tried to cover up the bruises with what looked like makeup and as much as he would have loved to put his fist into his sons face for causing trouble today he didn't need people snooping around asking questions and he didn't need Carole getting suspicious of him.

"What`s that?" Asked Finn pointing to the items in his dads hands hesitantly.

Roger Smirked replying "Tabasco sauce."

Finn looked confused watching as his dad opened the bottle and got out a decent amount on the spoon.

Finn took a step back realizing now what he was going to do, His mom used to make him do that when he was younger mostly for when he`d let curse words slip but she`d put a dab on his tongue not make him swallow a whole spoon full.

"Here." Said Roger Hudson handing Finn the spoon.

Finn shook his head "No way."

Roger growled rolling his eyes " I don't have time for this Finn, I have other ways to make you take this if you won`t."

Finn shook his head and took the spoon "I`ll take it myself."

Finn stared at the spoon slowly lifting it up three times but bringing it back down each time.

"Now Finn!" Snapped Roger.

Making Finn jump and put the whole spoon in his mouth trying to swallow it as quick as he can. Immediately Finn gasped as it burned his tongue and throat.

Finn gasped coughing as his throat stung, his eyes getting watery.

"W…w..water?" Finn gasped out.

Roger grabbed Finns arm and instead of leading him towards to kitchen for a glass of water lead him towards the closet he spent most of last night locked in. Finn struggled now gasping from panic and the burning in his mouth.

"S-stop!" Finn choked out trying to push his dad off him.

His dad quickly opened the closet and griped Finn`s arms tight so he wouldn't run and shoved him in roughly.

Finn quickly went down into the closet hitting his head and shoulder against the wall because of the small sized closet and watch as the door was slammed making his knees bend uncomfortably and leaving him in the dark.

Finn tried to scream but no sound came out but a pitiful whining and Finn tried to Kick at the door as much as much as he could frustrated, leaning his head against the wall tired and tears building quickly, He wondered what he did to make his dad hate him so much.

* * *

**So please let me guys know which one should have overheard them in the bathroom. I may make a poll.**

**And remember this is the last update..until April so not too bad of a wait.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, Sorry ! I know I said April and it is now May but stuff happened and I decided to wallow in self pity, and then I was catching up with friends who I hadn't seen since Christmas and looking for a job so I just didn't have the time to write, but it`s all good now and I shall continue to update this story. Thanks for sticking with it !**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, wanted to give poor Finn a break before all hell breaks loose again, and I think next chapter will include the person who heard them talking in the bathroom and if you want it to be any specific character you can either vote on my profile or just tell me in the review box.**

**Thanks to…**

**Kajo**

**Anon**

**StBerry Lover24**

**Kia**

**Jessenia-chan**

**Miss Olivia Cellophane**

**Bookworm51485**

**Aengus 16**

**Luv2write16**

**Sbdc2006**

**Ballerina03**

**For the Reviews !**

* * *

Puck pulled up to the white house and honked twice watching Kurt quickly come out the front door and hop into Pucks truck.

"You sure we won`t get caught?" Kurt greeted slamming the door closed.

Puck grimaced "don't slam the door and hi to you too."

"That didn't answer my question."

Puck rolled his eyes "I don't know we might or we might not, it`s not really a big deal."

"I need to know for sure, I can`t get into trouble for this."

Puck grinded his teeth together "we`re just skipping a day of school Kurt not committing a crime"

"Some of us care about our futures_ Puckermen_." Kurt practically spat out.

"It`s one day! And if you want to go to school no one is stopping you."

"Can we just get along for today?" Asked Kurt frustrated.

"What are you talking about, were getting along right now, as always." Puck informed sarcastically.

"For Finn`s sake." Kurt pleaded.

Puck rolled his eyes but nodded "I promise to be nice."

Kurt just shook his head and turned his head away from Puck.

Puck had called Kurt last night asking if he would be willing to skip school today, Kurt had flat out refused but once Puck explained that since Finn is suspended and probably staying at home for the next three days alone with his dad it didn't take much more convincing to get him to agree to skip a day of school and hang out with Finn. The only problem was when Puck texted Finn asking to hang out he said no, and when Puck said to sneak out, Finn just replied that he was going to get in more trouble than he already was. So Puck decided to break him out instead he just thought he`d tell Kurt and Finn when they got there.

* * *

"You done?" Asked Carole Hudson

"No." Replied Finn watching his mom take his plate of breakfast from him anyways

Finn rolled his eyes holding his fork still and looking longingly at his plate of waffles. "He started it!"

"Your father and Principal Higgins both claim that you said you threw the first punch at that boy." Carole said.

"Well yeah but he provoked me."

"It doesn't matter Finn, that doesn't mean he deserved to be punched."

"I think he did." Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Finn Hudson! You will apologize to that boy." Carole declared.

Finn gaped at his mother "What no way! Karofsky is a jackass."

"Hey!" Roger exclaimed entering the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth around your mother." Roger snapped glaring.

Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes but ignored his father and went back to arguing with his mother.

"I can`t apologize to him and I won`t."

Carole turned around and glared at her son "You will Finn Hudson if I have to drive you over to his home myself to do it."

"No way! That will make things worse and embarrass me."

"Well than I guess you`ll be mature and do it yourself."

Finn shook his head determined to get his way "No."

"I am not arguing about this with you Finn." Said Carole washing the dishes

"Well good because I`m still not going to do it."

"Finn Matthew Hudson!" Carole snapped.

"Oh for god's sake" Groaned Roger putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"You`ll suck it up and do as your told, Do you understand?" Roger explained staring at his son daring him to argue with him.

Finn had to grind his teeth together to prevent any smartass comments from coming out of his mouth.

"Fine" Finn grounded out and stood up marching to his room.

Finn collapsed on his bed and glared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair that he had to apologize to Karofsky for punching him the guy had it coming, he`s always been a jerk, mostly to the glee club but especially to Kurt, and Finn should have clocked the guy long before yesterday and Finn wasn't going to apologize, he had been sticking up for himself, Karofsky was making fun of him from where he got the black eye, He didn't get what would be so funny about someone getting hurt. If his mom remembered to ask him when he got back to school if he apologized or not he`ll just tell her he did and hope she didn't call Karofsky herself and ask.

A knock at the door broke Finn from his thoughts and he sat up in his bed watching his mom pop her head in the door.

"Finn can I come in?"

Finn nodded he could tell she was still mad at him.

"your father and I are going to be out for the day."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"To visit some friends of your dads we`ll probably be home later tonight, and I want you to stay in this house, I would ground you from the television and computer but I just know as soon as were gone you`ll be on one of them anyways, so I want your cell phone."

Finn shook his head he relied on his cell phone "No way."

Carole sighed frustrated "Don`t you dare pick a fight with me over this."

Finn reluctantly handed over his cell phone as he watched his mom put it into her pocket.

"I`ll call you when were on our way home, and tidy up the house while were out too okay."

Finn nodded.

Carole smiled satisfied and kissed his forehead "I love you and you`re not getting out of apologizing."

Finn groaned "Love you too."

Finn waited until he heard the car drive away until he got off his bed and bounded down the stairs and parking himself in front of the television where he planned to stay for the entire day,

He was relieved that his parents were out for the day he hasn't been able to really be calm and relaxed since his father has been home, he felt like he was constantly on edge waiting to see what his dad was going to do to him, waiting to see what he had done wrong now. He hadn't been looking forward to three days at home but now with both his parents out of the house he was looking forward to a quiet day.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Kurt confused watching Puck go around towards the back of the house instead the front where Kurt was currently heading.

"To Finn` room." Replied Puck disappearing out of Kurt`s eyesight.

Kurt stared at the front door to the Hudson`s home before quickly following after Puck, to see him trying to climb onto the shed near the house that made jumping on part of the roof underneath Finns window easier.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kurt watching Puck fail again at getting onto the shed

"Be quiet!" Hissed Puck

Kurt raised his eyebrows everything finally clicking into place. "Finn doesn't know we were skipping school to hang out with him today, does he?"

Puck winced waiting for Kurt to ream him out "Not exactly."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest looking annoyed "Either he knows or not."

"What do you think!" Snapped Puck gesturing towards what he was trying to do.

Kurt glared "I`m going to school."

Puck ran after Kurt and grabbed his arm "no wait, Finn will come it`s just a matter or sneaking into his bedroom without his parents knowing, and sneaking him out, No problem."

Kurt just stared at Puck blankly "You`re an idiot."

Puck glared "That felt unnecessary."

Kurt shook his head and wrenched his arm from Pucks hand "I am leaving now."

"Oh come on we`ll convince Finn, and we`ll go and have a good day, and me and you can go back to school tomorrow."

"How do you plan to get Finn to come out with us if his parents are home?" Questioned Kurt

"Hence why we`re sneaking in" Replied Puck slowly.

Kurt shook his head "No way."

Puck groaned throwing his head back "Come on, after all the shit Finn`s been through let`s just get into his house, get him, and give him one day to just forget about how his life went straight to hell."

Kurt contemplated this, it would be nice to give Finn a short amount of time to just forget about all the current events that has been happening it would actually be good for all of them to just have a day of relaxing and fun, the only problem Kurt really had with all this is how they would sneak Finn out of the house without his parents ever knowing he was gone. Kurt hesitated but finally nodded his head.

Puck grinned and headed back towards the shed, Kurt following behind him.

"Great now boost me up."

Kurt wrinkled his nose; he did not want Pucks dirty, muddy, shoes near his hands.

"What?" Asked Puck noticing Kurt`s not so pleased expression.

"I don't want to put your dirty shoes near my hands, I handle food with them"

Puck shrugged "Fine get on all fours and I`ll climb on using your back.

"No way! That's worse and I will not get these pants dirty."'

Puck rolled his eyes "My god you`re such a woman."

Kurt glared "You know that's offensive, why can`t you boost me up?"

"Because you`re not strong enough to pull me up onto the shed."

Kurt let out a exasperated sigh and bent his knees and held his hands together down low.

Puck stepped into Kurt`s entwined hands as he boosted him up on the shed and then grabbed both of Kurt`s arms pulling him up beside him on the shed, Chuckling when Kurt wiped his dirty hands on Pucks jacket.

The two hopped on the roof and slowly crawled their way over Finns window.

Puck knocked on the window a few times lightly until he finally squinted in to see inside, when he didn't see Finn Puck was relieved to see that his window was at least a little bit open, making Puck slip his hands underneath and pull the window up.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Kurt watching Puck break into the house

"What?" Asked Puck innocently

"You can`t just break in."

"What exactly do you think we have been doing."

"I was expecting Finn to open the window and let us in, not you."

"Shut up, and come on."

Kurt rolled his eyes getting frustrated as both he and Puck moved towards the window at the same time, getting them wedged together half-way out the window, and half-way in Finns room.

"Ow Puck your elbows digging into my ribs"

"well than maybe you should have waited patiently."

"Me? Why couldn't you."

"Beauty before ugly" Puck smirked trying to wiggle his way into Finns room.

"You wouldn't know." Mumbled Kurt

Puck rolled his eyes before wiggling all the way out and landing on Finns floor with a thud and letting out a groan of pain as Kurt landed on him.

"Shhh! Be quiet" snapped Kurt.

Puck glared "Me be quiet? You be quiet."

Kurt was about to retort when a voice stopped him.

"What are you guys doing?"

Puck and Kurt looked up at Finn stunned for a moment still entangled with one another on the floor, before Puck pushed Kurt off him and jumped to his feet.

"Sup?" Asked Puck casually

"I thought Burglars had broken into the house." Said Finn smiling in relief

"Close enough." Mumbled Kurt glaring at Puck as he dusted off his outfit

"Why are you guys here?" Asked Finn sitting on his bed cross legged and staring curiously at Kurt and Puck

"Were playing hooky for a day" Puck declared

"But I`m suspended and you always skip school so really Kurt is playing hooky."

Kurt threw his hands up "Great, I`m the good one and I`ve managed to be the only one who can get in trouble."

Puck rolled his eyes plopping down on Finns bed "He has been like this all morning."

Finn laughed before once again asking why they decided to come to his house.

"We wanted to get you away fr-"Kurt started.

Puck interrupted glaring at Kurt, he didn't want to come out and just say we don't trust leaving him in the house all day with his dad "Well since you were suspended from punching that jackass we thought we`d go out and celebrate."

Finn nodded smiling "Cool."

Puck narrowed his eyes "Cool? You said no last night when I asked you?"

Kurt gaped at Finn "You asked him and he said no and yet you still decided to come here."

Puck shrugged his shoulders "yeah so?"

Finn sensing the beginning of a fight decided to interrupt before Kurt could reply "So where are we going?"

Kurt and Puck exchanged glances.

"We hadn't exactly thought that far ahead, I didn't think you would agree so easily."

Finn shrugged getting off his bed and set off into the hallway Kurt and Puck following behind him "We`ll find something to do."

Puck and Kurt followed after Finn as he rummaged around the house for his shoes and money while they looked cautiously around.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Asked Puck looking around the corner of the kitchen to make sure they weren't going to pop out

"They went to one of dads friends for the day said they`d be back tonight sometime."

"That's why it was so easy to convince."

Finn nodded "No way was I going to try and sneak out with mom and dad home after getting suspended"

Puck nodded "Ready?"

Finn nodded and the three left the house and hopped into Pucks truck.

"So-" Puck started slowly.

"What happened when you got home yesterday after being suspended from school?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably in the back seat and Kurt shot Puck a look that clearly said _were trying to give him a day to relax not to interrogate him_

"Nothing, Why?"

Puck raised his eyebrows as if asking Finn if he really just asked him why?

Puck shrugged "Just curious." And put the truck in drive.

"Go-Karting" Said Finn excitedly trying to move everyone`s thoughts on something else.

"What?" Asked Kurt

"We should go, Go-karting…I`ve never been and it looks pretty awesome, and we could get corn dogs and stuff."

Puck nodded his head grinning "Sounds good to me." And turned to Kurt to see what he thought of it

Kurt weakly smiled not at all excited of the prospect of racing around in small cars and filling up on deep fried hot dogs, but seeing Finns excited face agreed that it would be fun.

* * *

"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" Said Finn excitedly putting on his helmet

"You are so going down man." Grinned Puck

"You wish, My legs are longer than yours."

"That means nothing."

"Sure it does I can run faster than you."

"Yeah running it`s not the same as driving, I`ve been driving longer than you have."

"That's only because you were joyriding when you were like 6."

Kurt chuckled listening to Puck and Finn banter back and forth.

"You guys ready?" Asked the guy that had given them the basics and safety rules before they had gotten into the Go-karts

Kurt, Puck, and Finn each help up a thumb signalling that they were ready to go

As soon as the light went green the three of the speeded off with Puck in the lead, followed by Finn, and then Kurt.

As much as Kurt hadn't been keen on the idea of go-karting he actually found it pretty fun but there was no way he was going to let Puck beat him after the morning he had put him through

Kurt tried to move past Finn who would quickly drive in front of him preventing Kurt from making any passes.

"_Sorry Finn."_ And Kurt made his go-kart hit the back of Finns go-kart making Finn spin around till he stopped and Kurt speeding past him.

Kurt quickly caught up with Puck who would drive ahead a little every time to make sure Kurt didn't hit that back of hi go-kart like he did to Finns and also drive in front of him the way Finn had.

Kurt debated trying to psyche Puck out but driving one way but quickly speeding up the other, He figured Puck might be too smart to fall for it, but he didn't have much to lose anyways.

Kurt slowed down a bit turned right watching Puck look behind him and start to move that way until Kurt turned quickly pushing his foot down on the pedal and speeding past Puck to the finish line.

Kurt stopped the go-kart and jumping out pulling off his helmet, Puck right behind him doing the exact same thing.

"That was so not fair I had you."

"I had you beat from the beginning."

"Dude that was awesome!" shouted Finn over the engine of his go-kart as he pulled up with them.

Kurt beamed in response.

"It wasn't that awesome." Puck mumbled.

"Who is up for a round two?" Grinned Finn

Puck and Kurt eagerly nodded their heads and got back into their go-karts

* * *

"How is it possible that I lost twice to you two" asked Puck confused

"I think we just got more skill than you." Replied Finn laughing

"Yeah you wish" Puck shot back shoving Finns shoulder

"Clearly we don't have to." Kurt retorted

"Yeah, yeah, you guys up for some corn dogs now?" Asked Puck nodding towards the concession stand

Finn nodded "Definitely."

Kurt nodded too as the three of them headed over to the concession stand.

"What can I get you boys?" Asked an older gentlemen

"2 Corn dogs with fries and a coke" Replied Finn

Puck nodded "I`ll have the same."

"Do you have salad?" Asked Kurt

"Seriously?" Asked Puck

Kurt ignored him.

The man shook his head "Sorry son, is there anything else you`d like?"

Kurt looked over the menu behind the man a few more times before saying he`ll get the same and Puck and Finn but only one Corn dog.

"I can`t believe you don't like corn dogs" Said Finn shaking his head and taking a seat at one of the tables.

"I`ve actually never had one, the idea of them is disgusting."

"But their delicious" Replied Finn not understanding

"Just eat it, you`ll probably like it." Said Puck taking a bite of his

Kurt lifted the corn dog up slowly and inspected it before taking a small bite

Kurt looked up and reeled back at the expectant expressions on Puck and Finns faces "What?"

"Well…" Urged Finn

"it`s good okay, I am actually surprised.

"Wish you got two now?" Asked Puck

Kurt shook his head "Let`s not get crazy."

* * *

Puck pulled back up to Finns house around 8:00 PM the three of them decided to hang out at the mall for a while for Kurt`s sake before catching a movie.

"Guess they`re still out." Observed Finn seeing as all the lights were off in the house and the car was still good.

Kurt and Puck tried to hide how relieved they were that Finn wasn't going to get in trouble for being gone all day.

"Which is good because I forgot to tidy the house" Said Finn

Puck laughed "I don't think your parents would be mad about you not tidying the house as much as they would be if they came home and found you gone."

Seeing the shut up look on Kurt`s face and the awkward one of Finns he winced when he realized what he had actually said.

"That's not what I mean." Puck offered weakly

Finn nodded "No, I know it`s okay."

Puck nodded an uncomfortable silence settling over them.

"I had fun today." Finn spoke up the goofy grin back on his face.

"We`re glad, I never thought playing hooky from school would actually be more fun than it would be paranoia the whole time.

Finn and Puck chuckled as Finn got out of the truck and closed the door stopping in front of Kurt`s open window.

"Thanks guys, really I know what you were doing and…just thanks." Said Finn sincerely

Puck and Kurt nodded neither needing to say anything

Finn nodded shifting back and forth "Okay well I guess I`ll see you Friday back at school."

"See you bro."

"Bye."

Finn weakly waved back.

Puck put the truck back in drive, him and Kurt sitting in a comfortable silence.

"You know Hummel, You`re not so bad once you get passed your bad taste in clothes and annoying do gooder attitude.

Kurt chuckled "You`re not so bad either once you past your I`m a bad ass and jackassery attitude.

Puck just smirked in response.

Finn watched Pucks truck disappear in the dark before heading over to the mailbox and flipping through the mail, everything seemed to be towards his parents and one addressed to both him and his parents quickly opening it Finn could see it was a letter saying report cards would be coming out in a few weeks and a progress report of where they stand now and what they can improve until then. Finn quickly opened his progress report.

Math D-

Spanish D+

English C

Science D-

Gym A

Finn winced there was no way his dad could see this, Finn knew he would be in for a beating for a sure. Heading quickly into the house Finn ripped up the letter and progress report before burying it in the trash can, and reminded himself to talk to Tina or Artie about helping him get a decent report card when he got back to school Friday.

Finn quickly tidied up the house and just in time as he heard his parent`s car pull up. Dashing up the stairs Finn hopped into bed and under the covers listening to his parents talk down stairs before his bedroom door opened, Finn quickly shut his eyes as his mom ran her hands over his hair and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the bedroom. Finn smiled to himself he could definitely tell she wasn't mad with anymore after this morning.

Finn fell asleep exhausted from today`s events, It was one of his favorite days that he had in a while.

* * *

**Complete WOOT! So it was a sweet little fun one between the boys, I definitely like writing the interaction between Puck and Kurt, so Fun, anyways I hope you enjoyed it sorry for the long wait. And again If you want to know who heard them or want to see someone can either vote on my profile or just tell me in the review box.**

**Have a good weekend guys !**

**Review ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So it`s been awhile like a year awhile I am pretty sure. I got caught up in well everything was my last and probably best year of college. I can`t even remember the last time I even logged into this website** **and I have missed it and need to write so here and I hope it`s good or lives up to the ridiculous wait.**

**I mean we all knew I was bad at updating but I mean NOT this bad. Thanks for sticking with it guys or at least I hope you stick with.**

**I have plans for this story and some things I really hope you guys will like, and maybe cheer a bit. And we will be finding out who heard the conversation in the bathroom in this chapter, Should be ALL the drama.**

**Also there isn`t a whole lot of action in this chapter but more so of how the abuse is really effecting Finn in the way he acts, does or says things, Its really starting to effect his personality.**

**Thanks to pretty much everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story and are keeping with it, I really appreciate it and as of right now I am ready to go and get back to this. I just want to update my other stories because I have been gone for about a year for everything.**

* * *

_Finn was scratching at the door his nails tearing at the door leaving trails of bloody scratch marks behind , he could taste the saltiness of his tears on his tongue his throat raw and scratchy from screaming for his father to stop. To stop hitting him, to stop calling him names, to stop making Finn feel like he was worthless that he was nothing that he will never amount to anything or do any good._

_He was locked in the closet once again, it was pitch black, it was small, and Finn could hear his breath coming in at short gasps, he couldn't be sure if it was because being locked in a closet has officially made him scared of small spaces, he wasn`t sure if it was because he was in pain from his dad putting his hands on him, he wasn`t sure if it was because he was exhausted from trying to force his way out of this closet._

_He could hear his mother screaming and crying pleading his father to stop, asking why he was doing this, he could hear his father screaming at her telling her to shut up, he could hear things being thrown around._

_He was terrified, this wasn't how it was supposed to go down, his mother wasn't supposed to walk in on her husband hitting her son, his father wasn't supposed to knock his mother to the ground and grab Finn by the back of the neck shoving him into that horrible closet, his mother wasn't supposed to start screaming at her husband about what he was doing, his father was never ever supposed to lay a hand on his mother._

_All Finn could think about was scratching his way of this closet ignoring the blood trailing down his fingers and getting to his mother before his father could do any more damage._

_It wasn't until a loud bang made Finn jump and freeze, holding his breath, Finn could feel the tears just flowing freely down his face, he knew that sound, he had seen enough movies to know that had to have been a gun. Except in the movies it made Finn in awe of the action of how cool the guys looked with it._

_Finn never expected a Gun to make him start crying hard, to make him freeze and have his heart jump into his throat, he never expected a gunshot to make him feel so nauseas and terrified. His father was in the military of course he would have a gun. He just prayed his mother knew about it and got it before his father did._

_He knew though, He knew his mother would never be able to shoot someone and he knew by the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and towards the closet that his father had shot his mother, that there was a good chance his mother was killed._

_Finn sat frozen, holding his breath and only jumped when the door was swung open, Finn winced at the light and a few seconds after his eyes had adjusted he was met with his father covered in blood and a gun pointed at Finns head. Finn could do nothing but stare wide eyed at his father silently pleading for him not to do it. But Finn could see, staring into his father`s eyes and seeing nothing. No regrets, no sorrow, or apologies, Finn didn't even see hate or malice, he saw absolutely nothing and that's when Finn knew, when he realized his father looked at him like nothing, like he was nothing, and He closed his eyes not willing to watch his father pull the trigger._

* * *

Finn jerked awake from his bed gasping and choking for air, tears automatically falling from his eyes his knuckles white from griping his blankets. He quickly looked around realizing he was in his room, not downstairs in a closet. He willed himself to calm down that it was just a dream that his father hadn't gone completely off the rails.

Slowly getting out of bed Finn tiptoed to his parent`s room, stopping in front of it praying that his mom would be in there breathing, okay, and sleeping. Finn slowly opened the door, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding once he saw his mom sleeping soundly in bed next to his father, slowly closing the door Finn tiptoed back to his room.

Collapsing on his bed Finn took deep breaths, reminding himself that it was just a dream, none of it was real, he`s fine, his moms fine, his dads an ass either way.

Yet Finn knew in some way as much as it wasn't real a lot of it was. What if that was his future? his fate if he didn't tell anyone about what his dad was doing to him, what if he wasn't protecting his mom but was going to get her killed instead? What would he being doing to Puck and Kurt having to deal with the fact that they knew what his dad was like and never said anything to anyone, how would his friends or teachers deal when they think they should have realized.

But Finn knew that even though dream did all but terrify him, and make him second guess this whole thing, he knew that he would still never tell because it was a dream just a dream and he was going to convince himself that, that's all it will ever be, Just a dream.

Since Puck and Kurt`s go-kart adventure being in the house alone with his dad has been rough, although he hasn't laid a hand on him as soon as his mother leaves the house his father starts in about his hair, his clothes, how he`s no good, worthless, all day its comment after comment and every night a few hours before his mother gets home Finn finds himself forced back into the closet as punishment for being suspended from school. He starts back at school tomorrow and he`s praying the closet won`t be a every night thing but only because he was suspended Finn had a blown out panic attack when he realized he`d be spending another couple hours in the cramped, dark space.

Finn glanced at his alarm clock to see 3:45AM flashing him. Finn groaned exhausted but refusing to go back to sleep in case he experienced another nightmare.

Finn could see all his text books piled on his desk and figured with final grades coming up now would be time to start studying and he made a mental note to ask Artie or Tina for help with his studying at school in the morning, his grades didn't need to be another problem for his dad, the less angry he made him the better.

Finn got up from his bed heading towards his desk and settling in for the rest of the night to study for his exams.

* * *

Puck pulled up to Finns house, waiting for Finn to come bounding down the front steps. Glancing down at his phone he could see one new text message from Kurt.

"_I swear Puck if I found another picture of your ass in my locker I will tell everyone you cried at Bridge to terabithia."_

Puck let out a quick grin. After dropping Finn off a few days ago from Go-karting he and Kurt and headed back to Kurt`s place to watch a movie that he admits he may have teared up a little bit, course Puck doesn't find that as weird as the fact that he and Kurt have been hanging out every day.

Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman friends. Puck didn't think it could be possible that he and Kurt could actually hang out together alone, no Finn, Mike, Mercedes or anyone to tag along and be a buffer and Puck actually liked the dude, he didn't expect Kurt to be so relaxed as he seemed like a high maintenance or that Kurt was actually funny like quick wit funny that had made stare in surprise when Puck would start laughing.

He just wished they could have just been friends under different circumstances and not because they shared some dark secret of Finns.

Puck honked the horn once again hoping to get Finn to hurry out of the house, the days Finn was suspended was possibly the most stressful days of Pucks life, he was constantly worrying about Finn, what was he doing? Was he hurt? Was he playing video games? Was he dead? He was constantly texting Finn to make sure he was okay of course it never made him feel better as Finn always texted back "I`m Fine."

He watched as the front opened and Finn came out of the door and down the steps before stopping midway and turning around to head back to the house only to stop once again as his dad opened the door and whipping a backpack at Finn before slamming the door closed again.

Puck gripped his steering wheel turning his knuckles white, He didn't think it was possible to have a man so much.

A beep from his phone cause Puck to glance down to see he had a new message from Blaine

"_Can we talk sometime today?"_

Puck rolled his eyes the guy probably thought since he`s been hanging out with Kurt so much that he was trying to sneak in on his boyfriend. Puck put his phone away ignoring the text message.

Finn hopped in the truck slamming the door shut and throwing his back pack in the backseat.

Puck winced biting back a comment about how Finn needs to really close the door gently but instead he took in the appearance of his friend who had dark bags under his eyes, rumpled up hair, and his clothes seemed to hanging off of him which worried Puck, Finn was always a skinny guy so seeing his clothes hang off of him like that concerned him and the fact that he doesn't think it`s possible to lose that much weight in just a span of a couple of days. And Puck couldn't be sure if his mind was playing tricks on him because he was looking for things that could be wrong.

"Dude you look awful."

"Good morning to you too."

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"I`m fine Puck."

"Because we can go and do som-"

"I said I`m fine." Snapped Finn annoyed.

Puck reeled back surprised and opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Finn.

"And quit asking me if I`m okay because I am okay! I don't need you and Kurt hounding me all the time, the two of you are making this whole thing a bigger deal than it is because it`s not a big deal and how do you know that I don't deserve it because maybe I do! I`m not all that bright, I forget things all the time, I`m clumsy and I`m pretty useless."

Puck widened his eyes in shock "Finn seriously?! What has he been telling you because it`s not tru-"

Finn interrupted continuing " So you two can just back off because the answer will always be I`m fine and I am and maybe it would be best if you two just forgot I said anything because I wish I never told you in the first place."

Finn finished his rant before quickly grabbing his backpack and getting out of the truck. Puck stared at the empty seat in surprise before springing into action jumping out of the truck and going after Finn.

Puck grabbed Finns arm trying to turn him around "Finn where are you going!"

Finn pushed Puck away from him roughly before shouting "Don't touch me!"

Puck pulled himself away from Finn immediately, as Finn turned back away and started walking.

"Where are you going!" Shouted Puck.

"I`m walking to school!"

Puck rolled his eyes before stalking back to his truck and slamming the truck door closed and speeding off to school.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called running up to his boyfriend in the hallway.

Kurt turned away from his locker grinning when he saw Blaine and quickly greeted him with a kiss.

"So I was thinking tonight you, me, sushi, and breakfast at Tiffany`s?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded smiling slightly "That sounds good, but I was hoping we could talk?"

The grin slowly slipped off of Kurt`s face when he saw the serious expression.

"Is everything alright?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah…I mean no…I don't think so… not really…that's why I was hoping we could talk.

Kurt could feel his heart beating in his chest "You don't want to break up do you?"

Blaine looked surprised "What!? No, of course not we`re okay, I mean we`re great even, it`s not us I want to talk about."

Kurt nodded relieved "Oh thank god, I do not think I could deal with a break up, especially not right now, so what did you want to talk about?"

Blaine looked nervous and Kurt was starting to get worried was Blaine okay? Was something wrong? Was someone dying?

"I`ve been thinking of a way for almost 2 weeks now on how to talk to you about this or how I should bring it up but I think you should know that I-"

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked apologetic at Blaine "What Puck?"

"Have you seen the sasquatch around here yet?"

Kurt looked confused "Who?"

Puck rolled his eyes "Finn."

Kurt narrowed his eyes "Weren`t you driving him to school this morning?"

"I was but he had totally-" Puck stopped looking at Blaine.

"Don't you have class or something"

Kurt glared " Don't be rude and Class hasn't started yet."

Blaine looked uncomfortable "Actually can I talk to both of you for a few minutes."

"Not right now hair gel we have other things to do." Puck replied smug.

"Puck!" Snapped Kurt.

"it`s really important" Blaine started.

Puck rolled his eyes "Well we have more important matters to discuss so scram."

Kurt smacked Pucks arm "Would you stop being a jackass for 15 minutes."

Blaine looked frustrated running a hand through his perfect hair messing it up "I just need like 5 minutes with you both please."

"What could be so important that it can`t wait until later?" Asked Puck annoyed.

Puck glared at Blaine nothing he said right now could be as important as to what was going on with Finn and what Puck needed to talk to Kurt about.

Kurt looked at Blaine apologetically before speaking softly "Maybe we can talk at lunch okay?"

Blaine groaned annoyed looking hesitant before agreeing "Lunch." And walked away presumably off to class.

Kurt turned to Puck glaring "What do you want?"

"Finn had a freak out this morning."Puck stated

"What you mean like a break down?" Asked Kurt.

"No I mean I asked if he was okay and he went off, he was saying he was okay that he`ll always be okay, that maybe he deserved it because he was stupid and useless, he looks exhausted and possibly losing weight and I think his dad is putting all these things into his head that he is starting to believe it."

Kurt went from shock, to sad, to angry "What you mean is he`s verbally abusing his son on top of physical?"

Puck shrugged "I mean I guess so, you should of seen the way he reacted he just blew up."

"Well should we talk to him, bring it up somehow?" Asked Kurt looking distressed.

Puck shook his head "I don't think he`ll tell us anything, I mean he`s going to say he`s fine and is not true, he won`t admit anything. I know he told us everything at the beginning but I feel like now, we don't know anything we have no idea what`s going on."

The bell rang interrupting the conversation and Kurt grabbed any books from his locker.

"Where are you going?" Asked Puck.

"To class" Replied Kurt slowly.

Puck rolled his eyes "Don`t you think we should talk about this?"

"We have talked about this, there isn`t much we can do until we talk to Finn, and we don`t even know if he is at school yet, we`ll look for him at lunch."

Puck nodded "I`ll meet you here at your locker then, and we can go look him."

Kurt nodded, the two of them going their separate ways.

* * *

Finn walked into the school ten minutes late and quickly rushed to his locker pulling out his books for his class and rushing off.

Finn hadn't meant to blow up at Puck, he was just tired of them asking if he was okay and his attitude wasn't helping him deal with things as he hadn't had a lot of sleep this week. He just wanted Kurt and Puck to stop worrying about him so much, He shouldn't of dumped this kind of crap on them and instead kept it to himself and the more he kept from them then maybe they would move on and forget the whole thing happened.

Finn walked into his math class or more so dragged his feet and took a seat beside Artie. Giving him a small crooked smile in greeting, Finn took out his books and notes trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, He never understood math, actually he never understood a lot of his classes, but he knew that if he didn't get his grades higher he would be dealing with an angry father, Finn didn't want to think about what could happen, any little thing could set his dad off but if seeing Finns grades how they are now well Finn knew he`d deserve a good beating for it, he should have been working hard all year not goofing off.

Finn glanced at Artie and could see he had most of the practice questions done and what he thinks probably correct too, they seemed correct at least.

"Hey Artie?" Finn whispered.

Artie glanced at Finn and then the teacher to make sure they weren't looking "What`s up Finn?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me in math a little before the midterms?"

Artie looked a bit surprise that Finn wanted help with his grades but nodded his head anyways smiling "Yeah Finn, I would be more than happy to help, I have a free period before lunch if you want to work in the library?"

Finn grinned please Artie agreed and thankful he had a free period during that time also "Sounds great!"

* * *

Kurt stood in front of his locker waiting for Puck so they could go look for Finn and talk to him about this morning, even if Kurt wasn't there, Him and Puck had to rely on each other through this whole thing with Finn.

"Hey have you seen him today?" Asked Puck jogging up to Kurt pushing a few kids out of the way making Kurt shake his head.

"I haven`t seen him, but I know he is here, Talked to Tina she said him and Artie are in the library working on math."

"They still In the library?" Asked Puck

Kurt nodded "As far as I know, You want to head over there?"

Puck nodded his head "Yeah lets go."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to say to him?" Asked Kurt.

Puck shook his head "Not really, I mean I just want him to stop pushing us away, he can`t have us involved in this and then try to make us ignore it."

"Kurt! Puck!" A voice interrupted from down the hall interrupting them.

"Crap! Blaine I forgot all about you want to talk" commented Kurt looking ashamed that he hasn't been spending much time with his boyfriend lately.

Blaine waved him off smiling slightly "Can I talk to you two now?"

Kurt and Puck exchanged glances, Pucks look clearly stating they don't have time and that whatever Blaine has to say to him can`t be that important the two rarely talked.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably "Now isn`t really a good time."

Blaine glared "Well make time because I have to talk to you two!"

Puck grabbed Kurt`s arm dragging him away "You can talk to us after school"

Blaine watched then disappear around the corner wanting to follow after them but opted to going to the café and to catch them after school.

* * *

Puck and Kurt glanced around the library to see Artie and Finn heads down and scribbling on paper before walking up to them.

"and the 7 goes here and you divide the 6 and move this number here and you have 23?" Asked Finn unsure.

Artie grinned "Yes! Finn you got it"

Puck and Kurt couldn't help but grin at the proud and pleased look that covered Finns face, their grins quickly dropped of their faces when they watched Artie reach out to high five Finn for all his hard work only to be met with a full on flinch and his arm coming up to protect his face for what he thought was an on coming blow.

Puck and Kurt exchanged worried glances and watched as Artie immediately put his hand back down his mouth slightly open in shock and a concerned look adorning his features, Even Finn seemed surprised at his reaction and was opening and closing his mouth unsure of how to respond.

Artie looked like he was about to say something but Kurt and Puck quickly swooped in greeting them with forced smiled.

"Hey guys what are you working on?" Asked Kurt

Artie was still staring at Finn before looking at Kurt with wide eyes "uh what?"

Kurt looked unsure before repeating his question "I asked what you guys were doing?"

Artie seemed to shake himself out of it looking down at the math notes "Math, Finn asked if I could tutor him on what we`ve been doing in class lately so he`s prepared for the midterm, he`s really seems to get the hang of it now"

Finn couldn't help but grin at the response, he`s never really been to understand math.

Puck interrupted want to get Artie out of their so they could talk to Finn " Can we talk to Finn alone?"

Artie nodded collecting his books and placing them in his backpack getting Kurt to help him place to bag on the back of his chair. "You did really good Finn, I don't think you`ll have any trouble with Math on the midterm we`ll work on science tomorrow."

Finn nodded smiling "Sounds good, thanks a lot Artie"

Artie lifted his hand to pat Finn on the shoulder before thinking better of his and looking at the three of them suspiciously before leaving the library.

Finn winced before looking warily at Puck and Kurt "Can I just say I`m sorry about this morning."

Puck looked surprised not expecting Finn to apologize right away "Yeah what was up with that?"

Finn shrugged "I don't know I haven't been sleeping much"

"Why?" asked Kurt taking a seat across from Finn

"I don't know worried about midterms."

"You`ve never lost sleep over grades before" commented Puck.

Kurt sighed he was hoping it could be a calm and rational chat with Finn but he knew Puck wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Well maybe I`m worried now" Finn bit out.

Puck grit his teeth together he knew Finn wasn't telling them the whole truth. "Why you`re not that bright?"

Kurt whipped his head around to Puck glaring "Puck…" he warned

Finn shrugged going quiet and looked away, Puck didn't like he was so accepting of the comment.

"I think you`re bright" Puck continued "But I know your dad is telling you that you aren't and what else did he say…that you were useless."

Finn looked up confused "I never said he said that!"

"You said it to me this morning in the truck, You never used to say these things, never putting yourself down like this, you can`t tell me those are your own thoughts."

Finn shook his head slowly looking at Puck and Kurt his eyes watery "what if he`s right though?"

Kurt looked saddened and Puck softened his features.

"He`s not though, we know you Finn, we know your smart, funny, kind, helpful, he doesn't know you, you don't have to listen to what he says." Kurt spoke softly looking into Finns eyes so he could see he wasn't lying.

"I`ve been having nightmares that`s why I can`t sleep…and….he`s been locking me back in that closet as punishment every night for the suspension…and he hasn't hit me…not much anyways a smack here and there but nothing too bad." Finn whispered out slowly looking around the library to make sure no one was around listening.

Puck turned away from Finn counting to ten to keep himself from punching something.

"Let us tell someone Finn, Please, Mr. Shue, heck even Mrs. Sylvester" Kurt brought up softly.

Finn shook his head looking genuinely apologetic "No."

Kurt sighed frustrated before looking at Puck.

"then you need to start talking to us okay? No more hiding things, as much as we don't like it we don't want you to bear everything alone okay, no more freaking out, or putting yourself down, if he does something you tell us. And come over tonight have a sleepover, call your mom and ask, Puck will come too" Stated Kurt, Puck nodding in agreement.

Finn looked unsure before nodding his head.

Puck forced a grin on his face "now let`s something to eat."

Kurt and Finn nodded standing up and leaving the library with Puck.

"Can`t wait for this day to be over" Mumbled Puck.

* * *

Puck couldn't get to his truck fast enough telling Kurt and Finn to hurry up.

The three of them hopped in the truck, Finn asking if they could get Pizza tonight. Puck started the truck agreeing on the pizza idea as Kurt argued saying it was too fattening and greasy.

Before Puck could pull out though he saw Blaine standing in front of the truck arms crossed and glaring.

Puck groaned hitting his head against the steering wheel, the three of them getting out.

"Blaine! Im sorry I forgot…again, things just got busy" Kurt tried explaining.

"Dude seriously I just want to go"

"No you need to hear this!" snapped Blaine.

Finn stood by the truck staring at the three of them confused.

"Well now it can wait until tomorrow, I`m leaving." Puck replied turning back to his truck.

"I know!" shouted Blaine.

Kurt looked confused and Puck turned around "Know what?"

Blaine gestured wildly towards Finn before crying out at the three of them " I know he`s getting abused!"

Kurt, Puck, and Finn froze, their color draining from all their faces before Puck starting to laugh bitterly.

"Fantastic."

* * *

**So I did it! WHOOPWHOOP and I continue their responses in the next chapter it was going to be in this one, them discussing it with Blaine, but this has ended up being really long. **

**I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it was okay and good enough after such a long wait, I`m not sure.**

**Review **


End file.
